


Amor Vincit Omnia

by reddieforlove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Prince Eddie is a hidden prince, shut away by his powerful mother until he catches wind of her latest plot, using him to take over another kingdom. When he escapes with the help of a friend, he finds himself learning more about his own kingdom as he runs from his mother’s influence, unaware that she’s sent a huntsman in the depths of the forest where he hides to find him and bring him home.Fate has other plans in mind and as Eddie gains power over his mother, he finds love with the very man that she sent to capture him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago for Shannon’s (@richiefuckfacetozier on tumblr) fairy tale event. It’s already a monster fic (over 40k words) and I decided to post it in chapters instead of all at once. I hope that you all like it! Please tell me what you think!

Long ago and far away, in a land that once flourished, there sat a sprawling castle with spires that reached for the sky in the middle of a crowded city. The capital was once alight with color and music, merchants and traders, fishermen and farmers, laughter and dancing. Now it smelled of dust, and every stone and building seemed to take on the dreary gray of the sky above. The very soul was wrenched from the city at the hands of a cruel queen. People swore by the gods that her eyes were empty and black, sucking more life from the kingdom and its inhabitants as the days went on. They traded stories of her magic, and how it poisoned her heart as quickly as it poisoned the country.

But they also spoke, in the quietest whispers, of a saving grace. Of a boy who lived in the highest room of the tallest tower. Yet he was not a boy, but a man who would soon come into his own. Though he was rumored to be fair of face and strong-willed, it was none of that which his mother feared, but rather his heart. His gentle heart that had not been broken even as he watched the woman who birthed him sink further into her darkness. His steady heart that did not give in even through years of being locked away and all but ignored. For it was his heart that was his strength and it was his heart that gave him power.

And power was what the queen most desired, and power was what she most feared. For she would do anything to be the most powerful in all the land.

It was this boy who woke with the dull sound of a single bell tolling in the distance. He could barely remember a time when a veritable cacophony of bells would echo through the city, all in celebration of the king. A king who had long since left the kingdom to a desperate wife and a young son. Just like every morning before, his curtains were pushed aside and his window thrown open to allow the warm air into his room along with the noises of a city coming alive for the day. A plate of foods sat on his writing desk. Delectable meat and fruits along with cheeses and a jug of wine awaited him. Prince Edward sat up slowly, kicking his blankets away and stretching his arms over his head.

A soft sigh passed through his lips as he dropped his legs over the side of the bed and stood. There was nothing in this routine that spoke of an exciting day ahead. Just like every other, he expected to remain hidden away in this tower. He learned quickly to let his anger slip away like silk through his fingers, knowing it would do no good to dwell on it. Not that his emotions didn’t often burn like fire. But Eddie refused to let it all eat away at him, knowing that allowing such anger twist at his heart would only invite the darkness in. And he had no desire to feed into the force which had taken his mother.

Once he stretched his stiff limbs and ran his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, Eddie crossed the room and picked up a small bowl of grapes. Just like every morning before, he ignored the apple entirely. Still, it was there, perhaps as a reminder to never forget who he was as if he could. Eddie looked out the open window at the castle courtyard, watching as servants and nobles alike bustled about. He ate each grape one at a time, chewing slowly and listening. It was all he could ever do. Life went on around him, and he was stagnant. Fixed. Trapped. His eyes fell upon a guard standing in an alcove, still and silent, his armor made of dark grey metal and his cloak dyed a deep yet vibrant crimson. One of the few spots of color around.

_ Like blood _ , Eddie thought to himself. 

His mother was hardly subtle in her intimidation tactics. Every banner and guard’s cloak bore the color. No one could forget how much everything had changed. Even Eddie could remember a time when her eyes were a warm brown, rather than a hard, unflinching, soulless black. It took time for her to get this way. Time in which her heart was twisted and darkened by the magic she relied upon. Eddie knew that she thought it was a secret well hidden from him. But the servants whispered, and rumors spread. As the years went by, his mother grew colder, and it was impossible to ignore the changes in her. They called her Queen Regent, but it was merely a title. Everyone knew the truth.

She was the queen and everyone else, including Eddie, was merely a pawn.

He was nearing his twentieth birthday. The throne should have passed to him years ago. There was a time when everyone at court and throughout the kingdom wondered why he was not king. That time came and went with the swift fall of an ax upon the necks of those who dared speak their doubts aloud. Eddie was declared too sickly to take the throne until his twenty-first birthday, even though he was quite well, and since hardly anyone saw him, it was hard to deny the claim. So Sonia ruled and Eddie’s days passed in numbing routines designed to keep him hidden.

Until now.

The knock on his door was entirely out of place. Eddie tore his eyes away from the courtyard and peered over his shoulder, wondering who could possibly be calling on him. He barely managed to cross the room before the door was unlatched from the outside and opened. The sight of four guards awaiting him made Eddie stop in place, his feet rooting to the ground. He didn’t trust any of them, especially knowing that they would not be there if they weren’t sent.

“I hope you are well today, Your Highness,,” one of the guards said, giving Eddie a critical look before continuing on without hearing a response. “You should dress. You have been summoned.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse the summons, but the one who spoke rested his hand over the pommel of his sword and Eddie knew that he had no real choice. So he jerked his head in a nod, gritting his teeth as he turned away to his wardrobe. Not ten minutes later, Eddie was being marched down the tower, guards on all sides of him, making sure he had no means of escape. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually left his chambers. It must have been years. Eddie felt eyes on him from all directions when they stepped out into the courtyard.

He wondered what they thought of him if they thought anything at all. Did they even know who he was? Eddie didn’t have time to dwell on it before they headed for the throne room. To his utter surprise, it was entirely empty. Eddie could not help but set his eyes on the throne. He could remember a time when his father sat there, joyfully overseeing the court with a smiling Eddie perched on his knee. The memory faded as he looked around the once warm great hall, wondering if the walls even remembered when times were better, and laughter and music echoed all around.

Those times had long since passed since a shadow settled over the kingdom. Eddie let the guards lead him to the source of that darkness. His mother’s beloved hidden room could only be accessed by spiraling steps that led directly beneath the throne room. It smelled of damp, and the stone walls were only illuminated by the occasional flickering torch. When the heavy wooden door creaked open, Eddie stepped inside and found himself face to face with the woman who birthed him. Who promised to care for the kingdom in the wake of his father’s death and who led it into chaos and disrepair instead.

Her skin was pallid, with a chalky and wrinkled look to it that he did not remember. Her eyes were the same inky black, hiding whatever thoughts and emotions stirred beneath, and her dress was made of heavy draping material that was dyed as dark as the night sky. Her lips were stained red, but it was slightly smeared at the corner of her mouth. All in all, she looked like a poor imitation of her former self. Like a wraith sent to take the place of the woman he once knew as a loving if not overbearing mother. He would have accepted her strict tendencies now if it meant rescuing her and the kingdom from the magic that twisted and poisoned. But Eddie did not have that power. 

There were only two things in all the world that held influence over Queen Sonia.

The first was the man in the opposite corner of the room, tall and reedy with the same sallow skin as his mother, knotted hair the color of orange fire, and an unfashionable faded ruff fitted around his throat. A surge of fury rose in the prince at the very sight of him. There was no questioning who taught the queen all that she knew. Who dragged her into the darkness. Eddie was looking at him. His glowing, unsettling eyes, turned in two different directions. Lord Robert Gray, a man who did not earn his title, an alchemist in the queen’s service who came knocking on the palace gates years ago with offers of knowledge beyond belief.

The second thing was what hung on the wall. A grand mirror, framed with gold and silver twisted together. Eddie kept a careful distance, knowing precisely what power it held. He could not help but remember the first time his mother bid him stare into it. As a child, he did not think anything of it. The nightmares that ensued for months after convinced him quite easily to never look into it again, a vow he upheld even to this day. Eddie just wished he could convince his mother of the same. The only spot of real color in the room was the basket of red apples that sat on the table near to his mother. As if she could sense his thoughts, she swept her hand over the fruit in an offering gesture. Eddie did not respond. They both knew he would not accept.

“Why am I here?” Eddie demanded, happy to hear that his voice did not shake.

His mother did not answer, her eyes darting over him in a near calculating look. Then she turned away, staring into the mirror as she twisted a dark amulet on a silver chain around and around in her fingers.

“I need your help, my darling. You must be what this kingdom needs.”

The wary feeling in his chest only grew stronger at her words.

“This kingdom, Mother?” Eddie asked, doubt tinging his voice. “Or you?”

His mother turned to face him again, a humorless smile twisting her unnaturally red lips. Eddie fought the urge to stumble back as she approached him, the hem of her heavy dress whispering over the stone floor. She reached out, brushing over his cheek with the cold tips of her fingers. Eddie barely suppressed a shudder at her touch.

“Dearest Edward,” she sighed, shaking her head. “You are so like your father.”

There was the vaguest hint of disappointment in her voice.

“He was a good man,” Eddie defended on instinct.

“He ruled at a different time,” his mother said in a soft voice that might have been gentle if it wasn’t for the steel in her eyes. “No one dared threaten our kingdom when he sat on the throne. But now they think we are weak. There are people out there who want to take what is ours. We need to defend ourselves. You must do what is necessary, my darling. Just as I have.”

Eddie said nothing. He feared what she desired of him. It couldn’t be anything good. Yet there was a desperate desire in his heart, to redeem his mother to the woman he once knew. To rid of her darkness. To shatter the mirror on the wall and rid the kingdom of the man who offered her power in the first place. His eyes darted over her shoulder and Eddie couldn’t repress a shiver when he saw those unsettling eyes upon him.

“What is it you would have me do?” he asked, looking back to his mother.

“There is an army threatening our border. A kingdom which seeks to overtake our own has levied many threats against us. If it is to be war, there is no telling who may win. If we can call them to a table and make peace before the bloodshed, would that not be better?”

This was the first that Eddie heard of any war. As much as his mother craved power, she never extended her reach beyond their own borders. Other countries had no need to quarrel with them. Unless it was right and this country thought that they were weak enough to be conquered. Eddie always prepared himself for the day that the people of their kingdom rebelled, causing a civil war, but he did not think that this would happen.

“Why do you need me?” Eddie questioned of her.

He suspected that Robert Gray must have given her other options. There had to be a reason she chose Eddie. 

“You are the heir to the throne,” Sonia said, a smile twisting at her lips that caused a shiver to curl down his spine. “And as yet unmarried.”

Eddie suddenly understood. She wished to settle peace through a betrothal. The other kingdom may want their lands, but it was a time-honored tradition to combine realms through marriage. It was a peaceful agreement. That much was clear. But Eddie could not help but wonder why his mother even considered it. She indeed hadn’t brought it up before. He couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought of being offered up on a silver platter. There was no part of Eddie that wished to be married, especially not as a matter of peace. If he ever did commit himself to another, he wanted it to be out of love, not duty.

But if he could bring about an end to this disagreement peacefully, Eddie would do anything. It gave him hope that his mother might not be as far gone as he thought. If she was willing to consider solving the issue without bloodshed, then Eddie could only agree. So he nodded his head slowly, ignoring the twist of his stomach and sinking feeling in his chest that not all was as it seemed. A glimmer of approval stirred in his mother’s inky gaze, and she reached out, her cold hand clasping his and squeezing it lightly. Eddie fought the urge to flinch as he saw a smirk tug at the corners of the alchemist’s mouth. Clearly, there was more to this than met the eye. Before they took it too far, Eddie intended to discover what they were hiding from him.

“I ask for one thing in return,” he found himself saying.

His mother’s eyebrow quirked up slightly, and she looked almost amused at his words.

“Yes?” Sonia said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

“I don’t want to hide away in that tower anymore,” Eddie said, lifting his chin slightly. “As you said, I am the heir to the throne. It is past time that we show the people that I am strong enough to be king.”

His mother looked him over, a calculating glint to her eyes as she squeezed his hand more tightly than before.

“So long as you remember that it is not yet your throne,” Sonia said, meeting his eyes again. “You may do as you please.”

Eddie pulled his hand from her grasp, feeling the rising urge to leave this cursed chamber.

“You promise?” he said, wondering if he should trust her word.

She nodded slowly, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Everything I do is for you, my darling boy, and for this kingdom.”

Eddie doubted her words but accepted them nonetheless, lowering himself into a slight bow before turning away. He quickly took his leave of the room, his breaths coming out in sharp bursts. He didn’t even notice that he was no longer being followed until he darted out into the throne room and realized that he was all alone. Eddie took a heavy breath, tilting his head back towards the vaulted ceilings as he exhaled slowly. Then he made his way to the throne, pressing his hand to the arm of the chair before kneeling down beside it and closing his eyes.

“Father,” he breathed out, hoping that King Frank would hear wherever he may be. “Give me strength.”

As much as he wished that he could promise to restore the kingdom or save his mother, Eddie knew that he could make no vow. Not right now. All that he could do was plead for the strength he would need to get through whatever may happen. The rest would come with time.

*****

Days passed quickly, and Eddie found himself reintegrating into court with a wary uncertainty. The only nobles who remained were those who proved themselves loyal to his mother. Eddie did not know whether he could trust a single one of them. Did they serve her because they wished to survive? Or did they genuinely believe that she was the ruler that their kingdom needed? It was hard to tell, and Eddie indeed wasn’t about to ask them. He remembered that some of the men and women served his father just as faithfully. Surely they must have known that this was never what he wanted.

Though Eddie was confident that he would need allies when the time came for him to take the throne, he could not bring himself to look upon a single person with favor. He would not begrudge what they did to survive, but he did not trust them not to whisper in his mother’s ear either. So Eddie kept to himself and accepted their displays of obeisance with solemn regard. He did not have a single friend in court, apart from the maid that was finally given leave to show herself.

He only knew her as the invisible face that brought him food while he slept and changed his linens every so often. But as he explored the castle more, relearning the place which had been his home all his life, Eddie found himself walking in on her in the middle of her duties more often than not. She would spare him a small smile and a soft utterance of his title before excusing herself so that she wasn’t in his way. It wasn’t until the fourth day that he stopped her in the middle of removing the breakfast tray from his table.

“What is your name?” Eddie asked.

Her eyes lifted and fixed on his, something that took him aback. Most servants averted their gazes when he was around. Perhaps they feared him as much as they feared his mother. Eddie would not blame them for doing what it took to survive here. He did not want to think of what his mother did to servants that she deemed unworthy or disobedient. Yet this girl was different, meeting his eyes without flinching.

“Beverly,” she said, reaching up to tuck a lock of auburn hair back into the frayed cloth that held it out of her face. “You’ll not be needing to tell me yours in return, Your Highness. I know it well.”

Eddie blinked at her several times, taken aback by her open manner of speaking.

“How long have you been working at the castle?” he asked.

“Two years, thereabouts,” she said thoughtfully, leaning her hip against the table. “It’s the best place for an orphan to find work.”

Eddie took in her hollow face and jutting collarbones, knowing that she, like many others, suffered from the curse of the land which spread for miles around the castle. He knew that food and wine that he ate daily had to be brought from the outer reaches of the kingdom, where the land was not yet dry and unyielding.

“I’m sorry,” he said, for more than one reason.

“Don’t be,” she said, giving him a smile with eyes that shone without upset. “Some folks have it worse than me, I’ll tell you that.”

Her face paled as Eddie shifted, his back straightening. It was as if she suddenly remembered who precisely she was speaking to, and who his mother was.

“I beg your pardon, Prince Edward. It’s not my place,” she said, lowering herself into a small curtsy as another lock of hair escaped, curling over her cheek.

“Please stand,” Eddie said, waiting until she did so to speak again. “Will you tell me?”

She looked a little confused and more than a little afraid.

“Tell you what?” Beverly asked.

“I know very little of the kingdom,” Eddie admitted, reaching out to take the tray from her hands, setting it down once more. “Tell me all that you know, the good and the bad.”

She looked at him suspiciously, as if she couldn’t tell whether it was a trap or not.

“There’s very little good,” Beverly warned him, crossing her arms over his chest.

“I want to know,” Eddie assured her.

Her eyes darted about the room as if she expected that his mother would spring out from behind a tapestry and order her arrest there and then for daring to speak.

“All right,” she finally agreed, brushing her hair back again. “So long as you don’t mind if I work while I tell you. I’ll not be getting the strap just because you want to know about how your mother has fucked us all.”

Eddie let out a startled laugh at her blunt words, and he found himself wishing that he’d talked to her much sooner. He suspected that she would be a breath of fresh air in this otherwise stuffy castle and he was proven to be right. Over the next week, she proved to be quite the companion. Eddie hated most of what she told him, and yet he knew that he had to hear it. The suffering of the common folk struck deep at his heart, and he wished for a way to help them. He knew that his only chance would come after they settled peace with the kingdom that threatened their borders. 

Perhaps if he helped settle their differences and offered himself up for betrothal, his mother would be inclined to give him the means to help the people who needed it most. Eddie could only hope that her willingness to lift the restrictions that locked him away for so many years meant that he had a chance to soften her heart towards the people that they were obliged to serve and protect, not to send into poverty and suffering. Eddie knew that one thing would stand as a barrier to his goal and it was with that in mind that he sought out the one person he would like never to see again.

Eddie wondered if perhaps Lord Gray had a sense of foresight. He did and said nothing to even suggest that he wanted to speak to him and yet somehow he knew. It happened one day, as Eddie took a turn about the ill-kept gardens with weathered statues and overgrown, thorny bushes covering every inch, that he was approached by his mother’s most favored advisor. He fought the urge to walk away, telling himself that it was to his benefit to discover more about the alchemist even if it meant suffering through discomfort.

“Your Highness,” Lord Gray sank into a low, exaggerated bow, spreading out his arms and grinning at Eddie just before he straightened up.

There was a sadistic twist to his look, and Eddie shuddered to imagine what thoughts might run through the man’s head on a daily basis. He was, without a doubt, as twisted and darkened by the magic that he showed Eddie’s mother, possibly even more so.

“Lord Robert,” Eddie said stiffly, knowing that he was obliged to address him by the title, even if he did not deserve it.

He continued walking and felt far from surprised when Lord Gray fell into step with him, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I must admit, my prince, I am pleased that you are no longer shut away. It is good for the kingdom to know that their prince is strong.”

“Really?” Eddie said, giving him a doubtful look. “I was under the impression that you encouraged my mother to keep me locked in that tower.”

“For your own safety, I assure you. But I am not surprised that you dislike me. It is quite obvious.”

“Your instincts are impeccable,” Eddie said, keeping his words distant. “But no matter how I feel with regards to you, my mother relies upon you for… counsel. I would be a fool to ignore that.”

Robert gave him a calculating look as if he could see past Eddie’s exterior and deep to his bones.

“You know nothing of my history, do you?” he asked.

Eddie stared at him warily before shaking his head. He hardly wished to know, though he knew it would probably be more of an advantage if he did.

“I traveled through many kingdoms before settling here. Your mother was kind enough to give me her patronage, but there were many before Queen Sonia who laughed and spit in my face without a second thought. I was a desperate man, as you can imagine, with nothing to my name. Do you know what they called me? The name that is whispered behind my back even now?”

Eddie did not say anything yet, though he knew the name that Lord Gray referred to. He’d heard Beverly use it once or twice and knew that it was meant to insult.

“I do,” he finally said.

“Yes, it is hard to keep such things quiet. People talk talk talk, don’t they Your Highness?” Lord Gray said.

Eddie certainly did not respond this time.

“Do you know why they called me such a name?”

He shook his head, turning to the left and almost wishing that he wouldn’t be followed. But Lord Gray was persistent.

“I have always been clever. Too clever, some might say. I used that innate wisdom to carry me through. I did whatever I could, studied whenever I could, to bring myself higher. And yet there few who wished to take advantage of what I’d learned. They dismissed me as a madman or as a heathen. They beat and insulted me when they did not like what I had to say. It got to the point where I dressed in rags and ate what I could if only to survive. When the time came, and I needed more to sustain me, I’d sell my knowledge for naught but a penny.”

Eddie did not know if Lord Gray intended to stir his pity with such a story. He couldn’t even gauge whether it was true. Though he knew now that the source of the alchemist’s nickname was entirely on the noise.

“Pennywise,” he murmured.

Lord Gray let out a high, cold laugh that shook Eddie to the core. He hated to hear it.

“Pennywise,” Lord Gray repeated, stopping short and turning to face Eddie, who felt compelled to stop as well. “Sold his wisdom for a penny. It’s not very clever, is it?”

“Do you aim for sympathy?” Eddie asked, frowning at him.

“I think that we should understand one another,” Lord Gray said simply. “Your mother has need of us both if she is to succeed.”

The words had a deeper meaning. Eddie could hear that in the other man’s voice. Even more, he felt as though Lord Gray was telling him something without saying it outright. He hated trying to work around riddles, and it was on the tip of his tongue to demand that he speak plainly. But then Lord Gray looked to his right and Eddie followed his gaze to the center of the garden. Where there used to be a magnificent fountain instead stood a tree, magnificent and yet horrible. It was the only thing within miles that could grow and produce fruit. The apples that grew from its branches were as healthy as ever, ripened to red before they were plucked.

Eddie could not help but grimace at the sight of the servants who retrieved them now, carefully setting each fruit into baskets as if they were the most valuable resource in the kingdom. There was a reason that Eddie hated apples as he did. He knew what his mother did with them. How she used them to trick her enemies, turning even the most innocent of things into a weapon. He wondered why they were picking so many now. Though he had a fresh one with each breakfast even now, even though he did not touch it, Eddie knew that no one else in the castle would be foolish enough to eat one. Not when they all knew.

“The queen has quite the feast planned,” Lord Gray remarked, already stepping away from Eddie. “In just three days’ time, her enemies will cross the border to partake in a banquet to end all conflict.”

Eddie looked back at Lord Gray, who stared at him with a knowing look.

“To establish peace,” he clarified.

“Yes of course,” the alchemist’s eyes flashed with some secret knowledge.

Then he was gone, walking away without making a sound. Eddie frowned at his retreating back before looking to the tree again. If it was not peace that his mother wanted, then what was her intent? If Eddie was wrong about her, and the odds of softening her heart, could he indeed allow himself to be used in such a way? If there was even a chance of the peace discussions being a trap to poison the leaders of the other kingdom, could he allow them to continue?

Eddie found himself at a crossroads.

He had no idea what to do.

*****

_ “Do you know what it takes to be king, my son?” _

_ Eddie looked up, squinting against the sun as he tried to focus on his father’s face. They walked side by side through the luscious gardens, Eddie’s small hand clasped in gently in his father’s. No matter how busy he was, King Frank always made time for his son. A short line formed between the boy’s eyes as his face scrunched up in deep thought. _

_ “Strength,” he decided. _

_ Frank let out a soft hum, looking forward at the path where they walked. _

_ “I suppose that’s true, but there’s something far more important. Can you think of it?” _

_ Eddie’s frown only deepened as he looked down, watching their feet carry them along. _

_ “Wisdom?” he said in a questioning voice. _

_ “Wisdom is an outstanding trait, Eddie. But there is something more. Something vital.” _

_ Before Eddie could hazard another guess, his father stopped them in place and pulled him up onto a stone bench so that he could stand and look into his eyes. Frank reached out, laying his hand over Eddie’s shoulder with a serious look on his face. _

_ “If two men think that they have the right to a spot of land and they come to their king asking for him to settle the matter, what should be decided?” _

_ Eddie thought about it even harder, determined to get it right. _

_ “Maybe they could share it,” he guessed, remembering his tutor’s lessons. “You should always share when you can.” _

_ Frank’s face broke out in a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. _

_ “That’s true,” he said with a nod. “But some kings might take the land for themselves. Would that be good?” _

_ Eddie shook his head quickly, a frown forming on his face once more. _

_ “That’s not fair,” he decided. _

_ “No it’s not,” his father agreed. “So I’ll ask you once more. What does it take to be king?” _

_ It was easier to think of the answer this time. _

_ “Fairness,” Eddie said with confidence. _

_ Frank nodded, reaching up to pat Eddie’s cheek. _

_ “Yes,” he said, looking into Eddie’s dark eyes. “And one day, my son, I know that you will be the fairest of them all.” _

Eddie woke with a start, his mind grasping for a memory that he thought to be lost. He felt sweat dampening his clothes and sheets, and his heart paced quickly in his chest. It was as if he was with his father again. The dream was so realistic that Eddie could almost feel his father’s more massive hand still clasped around his own. How he ached for it to be real. How he longed for the guiding hand of his father to show him what to do. As Eddie sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he could not help but remember what King Frank expected from him.

Fairness.

Would it be fair of Eddie to allow someone to walk into a banquet unaware that it might be their death? The answer was obvious. Even if he thought there was a chance that he could provide his mother with redemption, there was an equal chance that she was beyond it. And Eddie wasn’t willing to bargain with the lives of more innocent people. If they died, their blood wouldn’t just be on his mother’s hands. It would be on his as well. So, in truth, he knew what he had to do.

It was easy enough to access parchment these days. Eddie knew that his mother did it to humor him since she imagined there was no one he’d be writing to. He had no friends. No allies. No one at all, save one person. He did not know whether it was wise to put his entire trust into a maid who owed him no loyalty but Eddie had no other choice. He wrote the letter by candlelight, scrawling out words of warning and letting them dry before folding it into the smallest square that he could.

The rest of the night proved sleepless, and he found himself alternating between pacing and sitting until he heard the sound of the door of his outer chamber opening to admit Beverly herself. Eddie waited for her to arrange the food and open the curtains in both rooms before pulling her into a corner to speak in low tones. There was the utmost need for secrecy. He could only hope that she would sense the gravity of the situation.

“I need a message delivered,” Eddie said quietly, summoning up the courage to stay strong.

“To who?” Beverly asked, tilting her head quizzically as he pressed the letter into her hands.

Eddie hesitated, knowing that he was putting her into an extremely precarious position by enlisting her to help. But if she had any sense of how dangerous his mother was, which he knew that she did, then Beverly would not mind helping at all.

“Do you know the army which threatens our borders?” Eddie asked.

Beverly nodded her head slowly, holding the letter close to her chest.

“We’ve been preparing for the king and his son to arrive any day,” she said.

“They cannot come,” Eddie said, shaking his head. “My mother doesn’t wish for peace.”

Her eyes widened with immediate realization.

“This is a warning, isn’t it?” she asked.

Eddie nodded quickly.

“I need you to find someone to bring it to them. A fast rider who can make it before they cross our border.”

Beverly nodded, tucking the message away in the pocket of her threadbare dress.

“I know someone,” she said, looking up at him again. “But there is every chance they will not get there in time.”

Eddie nodded, letting out a sigh as he recalled his other plan.

“My mother is using me as a bargaining chip to bring them here. If I were to disappear…”

“Word might reach them, and they would suspect that something is amiss,” Beverly finished for him.

He nodded again, his heart stuttering at the thought of what he had to do.

“What is your plan? Where will you go?” Beverly asked.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. The letter–”

“Nevermind the letter,” she said, waving him off. “You haven’t left the castle in years. How do you plan to escape?”

Eddie didn’t really know what to say to that.

“I suppose I will figure it out,” he said, shrugging once. “I must try.”

Beverly stared at him for several long moments before straightening up and drawing her shoulders back.

“Tonight,” she said, giving him a grave look.

“What?” Eddie asked, confusion creasing his face.

Beverly stepped closer, lowering her voice even more.

“We will do it tonight.”

“We?” Eddie repeated.

She nodded, her eyes blazing with intent as she stared up at him.

“Did you think I’d let you do this alone?” Beverly asked, a wry smile lighting up her face. “You’re the first person to stand against her in years. I’m not gonna keep serving these frilly pricks if I have a better option.”

“But… I cannot pay you,” Eddie said, shaking his head. “I have nothing to give.”

“This is the beginning of something,” Beverly said, reaching up to clasp his arm. “I don’t need compensation. I’m ready to do what it takes. Are you?”

Eddie knew that fleeing would mean pitting himself against his mother. There would be no going back. He had no idea what he would do once he was free of the castle. But he knew that staying was not an option.

“I must be ready,” Eddie decided, even as fear and uncertainty coursed through him. “What other choice do I have?”

*****

If there was any doubt in Eddie’s mind that Beverly was the right person to put his trust in, it was chased away as she led him through the dark castle. He could not deny that the roughspun clothes and faded shirt she provided him were far from comfortable, but Eddie knew that he could not flee while dressed as a prince. It would bring about far too much attention. Beverly was dressed in breeches as well, wearing them even more naturally than her usual serving dresses. She knew the grounds far better than he, bringing him through corridors and stairwells that Eddie did not know even existed. If all went well, no one would notice his absence until the morning and by that time, it would be far too late.

He could only pray that all went well.

Beverly did not release his hand for even a second, guiding him along with a firm grip so there was little chance of losing one another. Each time they slipped past an inattentive guard or made it closer to the outside of the castle, Eddie felt more and more hope that this plan would actually succeed. Yet it wasn’t until he found himself outside of the walls, having slipped through a small tunnel that led them up through a grate in the street, that Eddie realized the implications of his escape. He had never even been this far from the castle in years. Not since he was a child was he allowed to pass through the gates, and even that was with a strong escort and usually in his father’s company.

Eddie could not help but take a moment to look up at the towering walls, breathing in and out deeply as he felt apprehension rising in his chest. This was as far as his plan took him. The rest was not up to him and that was terrifying. Yet he felt freer than he ever had, knowing that they’d managed to get this far. Beverly didn’t let him dwell on it for long, pulling him through the streets of the capital without relenting, encouraging him to keep up a sense of haste so that they did not get caught. On the outskirts of the city, there were two horses tethered to a half-dead tree. Beverly didn’t hesitate to mount one of them, but Eddie stared at the other warily. It had been years since he sat a horse.

“Come on, Your Highness,,” she hissed down at him, gesturing quickly. “Quickly now. It’ll be light in a few hours and we’ll want to be long gone before they figure it out.”

Eddie mounted his horse carefully, shifting in the saddle and holding the reins loosely in his hands.

“Eddie,” he said before they could take off.

Beverly shot him a questioning look and he spoke again.

“We’re not in there anymore,” Eddie said, nodding up at the castle. “I think it’s past time you called me by my name.”

She gave him a slight smile, nodding her head.

“Eddie,” Beverly said, seizing her own reins. “Shall we get the fuck out of here now?”

Eddie smiled in return, nodding his head as well.

“We shall,” he said, nudging at the horse’s side gently.

Then they were off. It was hard to tell how long they galloped across the barren countryside. It was only when the light began filling the sky that Eddie and Beverly let up on their horses, allowing them to catch their breath as they walked side-by-side along the poorly kept road. Eddie’s mind still whirled with thoughts, even now trying to figure out what would happen from here. He knew that he had very little control. Eddie knew nothing of the world outside of the castle walls. Not truly. He would have to count on Beverly to guide him. Yet since she brought him this far, he had very little reason to doubt her now.

“We’re close to my village, Brenwith,” Beverly said, slightly breathless from their ride. “We’ll settle there, at least for a while. I know all the people and not one of them cares for the queen. Even if they figure out who you are, they’ll leave you be. There’s no loyalty to her in these parts.”

“I don’t want to bring trouble down on you or your village,” Eddie said.

When his absence was discovered any moment now, it wouldn’t be too hard to find that a servant was missing as well. Especially when that servant was the girl who attended to him. That knowledge may well bring soldiers to her village to discover whether he truly fled with her.

“I told you I’d help you,” Beverly said, reaching up to tie her bright hair off into a braid where it had come undone. “I intend to do just that, and I won’t hear the end of it, Eddie.”

She said his name in a certain way, to remind him of what he said. Any other prince or noble might have resented her sharp tongue and blunt manner of speaking but Eddie found it refreshing. He hardly intended to discourage it. Beverly deserved to be familiar with him, after what she’d done for him. Eddie wouldn’t soon forget it, knowing that she risked her life even now.

“Thank you,” he said gravely.

She looked him in the eyes and held his gaze for a long time before speaking.

“You’re welcome,” Beverly said, giving him a smile. “Now move your royal ass. I’m hungry.”

Eddie followed her, realizing that his own stomach ached for food. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for them to reach the outskirts of a small village. Beverly seemed nervous for the first time, with her lower lip caught in her teeth and her hands gripping the reins a little too tightly. People were bustling about already, giving them curious looks as they trotted through the village to a house that Beverly seemed to know, yet that made her hesitate as they came to a stop.

“Is it yours?” Eddie asked, looking her way

He knew that she was an orphan but that did not mean that she lacked any family. But Beverly shook her head, looking at the small house with warmth in her eyes.

“It belongs to an old friend,” she said, her voice soft. “He may hardly remember me.”

“I find you quite unforgettable, Miss Marsh,” Eddie contradicted.

Her eyes flitted to him and she smiled, her cheeks turning pink just before she slid down from the saddle. Eddie did the same, joining her on the ground and tying his horse to the same post that she did hers. Then he was following her up the path, waiting a few paces back as she knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for it to swing open, revealing a man of medium height with sandy hair, thickset muscles, and kind eyes. The smile on his face lingered even as his eyes grew round with shock as he looked at Beverly. He had the look of a gentle young man, even with his stature, and Eddie found that he knew precisely why Beverly was drawn here even if he did not know their history.

“Beverly,” the man breathed out, looking her over as if he couldn’t quite believe that she was there.

She gazed back at him with a smile, playing with the hem of her tunic in her slim fingers as she shifted from foot-to-foot nervously.

“Hi Ben,” Beverly said, reaching up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “How are you?”

“Good,” he said, nodding his head. “Really good now that you’re here. I wasn’t sure you’d ever come back after…”

He trailed off, his eyes darting away from her as if he was searching for what to say. But then his gaze fell on Eddie, and his smile faltered. This Ben apparently didn’t expect for Beverly to return with someone in tow if he expected her to return at all.

“Who is this?” Ben asked, glancing back at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

Beverly looked over her shoulder at Eddie as if just remember that he was there.

“Oh,” she said, realizing that she should probably explain his presence. “He’s, uh… he’s…”

“Perhaps we should go inside,” Eddie said quietly, knowing that even if this were a town full of people who didn’t like his mother, it wouldn’t be right to share his true identity with everyone.

He didn’t mind Ben knowing if he and Beverly were as close as they seemed. But Eddie didn’t want to put anyone in danger by making his presence known to the village at large.

“Yes,” Beverly said with a nod. “Do you mind?”

“No not at all,” Ben said, stepping to the side generously. “I was just making some porridge if you’re hungry.”

“We are indeed,” she said brightly, leading the way through the door.

Eddie followed far more hesitantly, thanking Ben quietly once it was shut behind him and feeling like they might have actually gotten away with fleeing the castle. They would surely know that he was missing by now. Eddie could only hope that his mother would concern herself more with the kingdom threatening her borders than her wayward son. By the time they were inside, sitting at the table with their cloaks hanging by the door, Eddie felt like Beverly made the right decision in bringing them there.

Ben’s home was warm, with a feeling of welcome that couldn’t be faked. Eddie knew that he must have been good, knowing that Beverly would choose to find sanctuary with someone they could trust. Even though the house was relatively small, Eddie couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so comforted by the walls surrounding him. Especially when Ben set a bowl of warm porridge in front of them. They didn’t hesitate to eat, spooning in mouthfuls of the delicious oats without a second thought. Ben did the same, though he watched them with amusement.

“Can I ask yet?” he said after several minutes filled with nothing but the scrape of spoons against the bowls.

Beverly and Eddie both paused in their ravenous eating, exchanging a look. Eddie nodded at her, swallowing the food in his mouth as he waited for her to say something first. Beverly crossed her arms over the table, leaning forward with an excitement in her eyes.

“He’s the prince,” she said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Ben’s eyes widened, darting between the two of them for several long moments. Of all the things he expected to hear, that was apparently not even an option. Eddie waited patiently for him to come to terms with it, folding his hands in his lap.

“The prince?” Ben finally repeated.

Beverly confirmed it with a hum as Eddie nodded.

“I thought… well, we all thought you might be dead,” he said, looking Eddie over with wonder in his gaze. “You weren’t seen for so long.”

“My mother’s doing,” Eddie told him.

“He managed to free himself from the tower where she kept him,” Beverly said.

Ben nodded slowly, looking as though he was trying to make sense of it all.

“Are you safe now?” he asked.

“No one is ever safe,” Beverly answered for him. “Not as long as the queen is in power.”

She looked to Eddie as if she expected that he would suddenly have a plan to overthrow his mother. Eddie hadn’t thought much beyond than getting away and foiling her plot to use him as bait.

“She’ll send guards after me soon enough,” Eddie said, not wanting to lie to Ben. “If you don’t wish to involve yourself, I’ll thank you for the porridge and move on.”

“You can’t leave on your own,” Beverly argued before Ben could say a word.

He looked at her, seeing concern reflected in her eyes.

“You’ll get lost if you’re not robbed and killed by highwaymen,” she said.

“I have nothing for them to rob,” Eddie said with a frown.

“They’ll take your clothes just as easily as your money,” Ben said, his eyes fixed on Beverly. “She’s right. I won’t leave you to fend for yourself. There are ways to hide you here. Even if the queen’s guards come sniffing, we’ll make sure you’re not found.”

Eddie felt a surge of gratitude for them both.

“Thank you,” he said with a sigh.

As he finished off his porridge and distantly listened to Ben and Beverly catch up on everything they’d missed, Eddie felt exhaustion taking over. He hadn’t slept a wink the night before and it was catching up with him. Beverly noticed his tiredness with ease.

“Do you mind if we lie down?” she asked Ben. “Neither of us have slept.”

“Of course,” Ben said, his chair scraping across the floor as he stood.

Eddie followed him as relief flooded him and even more exhaustion seeped into his bones. He heard Ben offering to find them clothes as well and Beverly responded with gratitude as Eddie sank onto the bed where he was directed. As soon as his boots and cloak were tossed away, his head hit the pillow. It didn’t take him long to slip into unconsciousness from there, letting his body sink into sleep without a second thought.

When he woke, it was hard to tell how long he’d been asleep. There were clothes laid out on the end of the bed, far from the well-made fabrics he was used to but better than the ones he wore. Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gained his bearings, Eddie splashed water from a basin in the corner on his face, scrubbed at the dirt on his hands, and dressed in the clothes that Ben so kindly provided. They didn’t fit him perfectly but once Eddie rolled up the sleeves and adjusted the pants to fit in his boots, they were perfectly functional.

He heard murmurs from the outer room as he stepped out and followed the sound of the voices. Eddie found Beverly and Ben sat close to one another on a sofa, his hand clasped in both of his. Their heads were tilted close, and there was warmth in their gazes. Guilt rose in his chest at interrupting the intimate moment, especially when Beverly pulled away as soon as they realized he was there. Eddie had half a mind to leave them to their reunion, but he didn’t get the chance to dismiss himself before Beverly beckoned him further into the room.

She’d washed up too and now wore a dark green dress with her hair falling over her shoulders in damp curls. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks slightly flushed. All in all, Beverly looked much different than she had at the palace. There was a lightness to her that Eddie hadn’t seen up until now. He surmised fairly easily that Ben had everything to do with the change. Eddie hovered awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he glanced around, taking in what he hadn’t noticed about the cottage before. It was comfortable and put him at ease. He suspected that had something to do with Ben’s general aura.

“How do you feel?” Beverly asked.

“Much better,” Eddie said, looking back at her before glancing Ben’s way. “Thank you for your hospitality. There is no law that you must help me, and I am in your debt.”

Ben shook his head, waving him off.

“There was no question of it, Your Highness.”

Eddie knew that he should be used to the address, but it settled like lead in his gut, reminding him of who he was and what he was running from. His mother would no doubt have her soldiers scouring the countryside to find him. If she were smart, she would figure out that Beverly’s absence meant that she helped him. Which suggested that their search would likely lead them directly to this village. He didn’t want to be responsible for anyone being hurt, much less Beverly or Ben, but they both rose from their seats before he could muster the words.

“Ben was going to show us around the village,” Beverly said, giving the man a soft look. “It’s been so long, and I’m sure you may want to see some of it.”

Eddie couldn’t do much but nod, promising himself that he would bring up the issue of his departure the next day. He followed Ben out the door, listening to him happily describe the new additions to the village that Beverly missed out on while she was working at the castle. As he walked through the town in simple clothes with nothing outwardly royal about him, Eddie realized that he’d never felt so normal in his life. The deep longing in his chest told him all that he needed to know.

If he could have one wish, it would be to forget all about being the son of a queen if only to live simply forever.

*****

Days passed, and Eddie’s silent vow to leave the village and Beverly slipped from his mind. He found himself swept away by the mere peek at life that he experienced with the people of the town. Other than Beverly and Ben, only the village leaders knew his true identity. Everyone else knew him as Samuel, a physician’s apprentice who escaped the castle with Beverly when they felt it was too dangerous to stay. It explained the unworked nature of his smooth hands and the lack of sun on his skin.

Eddie could almost forget who he was as he passed the days getting to know the world that he’d missed out on for so long. Children taught him songs and their parents told him stories of the realm. Every man and woman with a trade described it in full to Eddie without questioning why he was so curious. Ben never hesitated to allow Eddie to help with what he did. Most of his job was helping to fix or construct any building in the village that needed it but occasionally he lent his strong hands to other duties.

In the space of eight days, Eddie learned how to muck out stables, scour a house from top to bottom, clean an animal for cooking, treat a severe wound, mend clothing, and various other tasks. It was on the eighth day that the escape he’d sought and treasured was shattered. He was sitting on the porch of Ben’s cottage, following every direction he was given as he carefully made a hunting trap. Ben was patient, never faltering in his gentle speech as he talked Eddie through it.

“The arrow will hit your target before they can get away, you just have to make sure the trap is well hidden beneath the leaves.”

“Animals can spot traps if they aren’t hidden?” Eddie asked, weaving the rope into a tight knot.

Ben’s gaze was heavy on him as he let a few moments pass before answering him.

“It may not always be animals you’re trying to harm, Your Highness,” he said.

Eddie’s eyes snapped up and he frowned, both at Ben’s words and his use of the title. No matter what Eddie said, he refused to call him anything else when they were alone. He didn’t think that he deserved the deference. Not when he was hardly a prince and when the bravest thing he’d ever done was run away.

“I wouldn’t want to trap a human this way,” Eddie said, looking down at the half made trap in his hands. “It may kill them.”

Ben didn’t say anything but Eddie had to think that perhaps that was his point. Later, when it was all said and done, he would wonder whether Ben had a sense of what would happen that day. Maybe he had a foreboding feeling that told him Eddie wouldn’t be at the village for much longer. It happened late in the day when the sun was dipping below the trees and Eddie was walking with Beverly through the town, her arm tucked through his and a light smile upon her face.

“I wish this peace would last,” she said wistfully.

Eddie wished for the same, though he did not dare speak it aloud. He knew what she had in mind for him. That if Beverly and her fighting spirit had her way, he’d march on the capital and take the throne from his mother. But with absolutely nothing to his name but the shirt on his back, Eddie couldn’t do so. There would be no sense in confronting his mother with nothing. He’d only be delivering a valuable pawn back to her grip.

They heard the commotion before he could muster an answer. A man on horseback tore into the village square, shouting for all to hear that royal guards were riding straight for the village. Eddie and Beverly no sooner exchanged a wide-eyed look before a hand seized his arm and he turned to meet the worried gaze of one of the village leaders. Christopher was the eldest of them, his hair shot with white and his eyes holding the wisdom of many years.

He tugged on Eddie’s arm, nodding at him to follow. Beverly let him slip from her grip, hoping that the older man would have a place in mind for Eddie to hide. That place happened to be the village’s tavern that sat on the village square. There was a panel loose in the corner of the room that was only visible to those who knew where it was. The tavern owner scrambled over to it as soon as Christopher walked in and gave him a wordless nod.

The panel pulled away to reveal a small crawl space. It was cramped but Eddie managed to climb his way in, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked out at Christopher with wide eyes, feeling somewhat comforted by his steady gaze as he stared back, giving Eddie a nod and reaching out to squeeze his shaking hand with a far steadier one.

“You will deliver us all one day, Prince Edward,” the old man whispered, confidence ringing in his words. “It’s our honor to keep you safe until then.”

Before Eddie could say anything in return, Christopher stepped back and fitted the panel into place once more, plunging Eddie into almost complete darkness. The only light he saw came from the slightest bit that filtered through the slats in the wood. He could barely hear more than muffled sounds but it was quite evident when the guards arrived from the thundering hoofbeats he heard. He heard one man distantly calling for the village to be searched and Eddie knew that they could only be looking for one thing.

Him.

He pressed himself as far into the small space as he could and when the door to the tavern slammed open several minutes later, Eddie pressed his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, willing himself to be still and silent. He heard the clatter of chairs and tables tossed to the ground carelessly as heavy footsteps made their way through the room. They disappeared upstairs where the rooms were rented out to travelers and Eddie heard them searching there too.

He scarcely took a breath until he heard them clear the building and move on to the next, leaving the door to the tavern wide open. Yet he did not allow himself to relax, knowing that someone could come through again at any time. Eddie didn’t know how long he sat there, his muscles growing tired of the cramped position and his heart pounding in his chest as he strained to hear any activity.

With the door open, he could hear far more than before. It sounded as though all of the villagers had been gathered in the square as their houses were searched. Eddie was thankful that he brought no personal effects from the castle that would undoubtedly implicate Ben if they were found in his cottage. He heard a child crying and silently prayed that the guards would finish and move on. Time passed slowly until he finally heard a raised voice break the almost silence.

“The queen has sent us on a mission to retrieve something she lost,” a guard announced loudly, his voice low and menacing. “She will not rest until her son, Prince Edward, is returned to her. There is reason to believe that he is being hidden by this very village. I urge you to pursue a true path. If one of you brings the prince to us before sundown tomorrow, this village will be left alone. If he remains unseen, you will pay the price. Let this man be a lesson to you.”

Eddie heard a few cries at something that he could not see but his heart jolted and a cold shiver curled down his spine when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. The cries turned to screams and pleas for mercy. They all seemed to go unheard. Eddie closed his eyes, tears gathering behind them as he tried to keep his breathing shallow. The screams and shouts grew louder until they stopped abruptly. It was as if time itself grew still with the silence that settled over the village.

“Tomorrow at sundown,” the guard reiterated, sounding rather smug. “Our mercy will not last a moment after.”

His words were followed by the sound of horses galloping away. Eddie listened to them fade into the distance, tears already tracking down his cheeks as he imagined the terrible scene he may stumble upon when he was freed from the space. It didn’t take long for someone to come. The tavern owner took the panel away from the wall and looked at Eddie with a sad, knowing gaze. Eddie stared back with remorse filling him.

He didn’t ask. He didn’t say a word. All that Eddie did was crawl out from the space and slowly stand. He didn’t bother to stretch his aching limbs. He carried himself to the door, shaking with every step as he dodged fallen tables and chairs until he was outside. The crowd hadn’t disappeared. They were all turned away, hiding what they saw from Eddie. It wasn’t until he stumbled forward that they turned around one by one, their heavy gazes falling on him.

The crowd parted as he moved, making way for him without hesitation. Eddie kept his eyes forward, fearing the anger and blame he would see on their faces. It didn’t take long to see the example the guards left behind. Eddie’s stomach lurched at the sight of Beverly and Ben kneeling on one side of Christopher’s prone body, his wife Amelia on the other. They all looked up as Eddie approached and he saw what made them all look so grave.

Blood had long since soaked into the old man’s shirt, spilling out from a wound in his chest. He was taking in rattling breaths, hanging on tight to life for now. Eddie swallowed hard as his legs drew up short, unable to carry him any further. He screamed in his head, railing against the guards and his mother for making an example of the kind man who did not deserve this fate. More hot tears came forth, his body shuddering as he struggled to form the words he needed to say.

“Eddie,” Beverly reached out to him with a bloodstained hand, dropping all pretense.

There was no need for the lie anymore. Everyone in the village knew who Eddie was beyond a shadow of a doubt. He staggered forward, sinking to his knees in the dirt as his breath hitched with the effort it took not to scream out loud. Christopher’s eyes were searching, finally landing on Eddie after a moment. The faintest smile pulled at his lips before his shaking hand lifted slowly and weakly, reaching out to Eddie.

“You…” Christopher breathed out as all eyes settled on Eddie. “You… save… us…”

Eddie’s teeth sank into his lower lip as he bit back the urge to say that this was his fault. That he was a curse, not a blessing. He didn’t have to say anything. Christopher’s hand pressed over Eddie’s racing heart before falling away as he blinked slowly, turning his head to meet his wife’s teary eyes. Eddie felt like he was intruding but Beverly gripped at his hand, keeping him there until the old man breathed his last breath.

He felt as though the breath had been stolen from his own chest. Eddie closed his eyes as Amelia let out a sob, pressing a kiss to Christopher’s forehead and lips with his blood on her hands. This was never what he wanted. Eddie only ever wanted to escape to keep his mother from using him for evil. Now she had people killing in the name of finding him. He rose slowly to his feet, Beverly’s hand slipping from his grasp.

As Eddie turned, he expected to see outrage and hatred on the faces of those who surrounded him. But while there was grief etched across their features, there was open wonder and curiosity in their eyes as they beheld Eddie. Someone who they thought to be no more than a simple man, turned out to be a prince they surely thought was dead. Eddie summoned up every drop of courage in his bones before opening his mouth to speak.

“I am Prince Edward,” he said to all the people watching, able to see Beverly and Ben straighten up out of the corner of his eye. “I’m so, deeply sorry for… I never meant for any of this to happen. I escaped from the capital to avoid being used by my mother for evil. I never thought that evil would follow me here and I promise you that this is the last thing that I wanted. I am so very sorry for the loss you’ve all suffered today. I cannot offer much in the way of condolences, but I can vow to you now that no one else will die for my presence here.”

Eddie felt Beverly’s hand brush his own but he twitched out of her reach, taking a deep breath before moving forward. The people all parted for him once more, letting him through with no jeers or curses as he expected and thought he may even deserve. Eddie did his best to keep his chin up, knowing that it would do no good to let his head drop. He would not allow himself to be beaten, but that did not mean that he would allow people to die for him. He walked away with steady steps that did not falter until he reached Ben’s cabin.

Only then did he let out a shuddering cry, his hand pressing over his mouth as his knees buckled and fury flooded his chest in equal measure to the anguish. Eddie lashed out, kicking at the last step of the porch several times before collapsing upon it, finally letting his head fall, his tears slipping from beneath closed eyes. He allowed the grief and anger and sorrow take over, knowing it would do no good to lock it all away. His body trembled as he cried, his breaths hitching and choking out of him.

Then Eddie heard footsteps approaching and used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe at his eyes and nose, doing his best to clean himself up as he pushed it all away and lifted his head. It came as no surprise to him that Beverly and Ben were there, their expressions matching the emotions he felt deep in his chest. Eddie stared at them for a long moment before nodding and pushing himself to his feet.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Eddie said, mostly speaking to Beverly.

“You cannot leave,” she told him, confirming his suspicions. “That will solve nothing.”

“If I stay, those guards will kill everyone in this village until I give myself over to them. I can at least try to lead them away.”

“And then what? They capture you anyway? If you stay, perhaps we can fight them,” Beverly said.

Eddie did not need to see the doubt pass over Ben’s face to know that fighting was not an option.

“Is there any army hidden away? Because we stand no chance otherwise,” he said, looking Beverly in the eyes. “I have no choice but to do what I must to protect these people. Their best chance comes if I leave.”

“And what if they slaughter us all anyway?” Beverly demanded, stepping towards him with fire in her eyes.

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that. All that he had to do was hope that if he led the guards away from the village, that they would be far more focused on following him than punishing innocent people.

“I am grateful that you helped me,” Eddie said, looking into Beverly’s eyes. “But this is not your decision. These men are not killing because of you. I won’t stand by and let it happen when there is something that I can do.”

Ben looked as though he understood, something like respect shining in his eyes. But Beverly did not let his words convince her so quickly. She closed the distance between them and grasped his hands in hers, holding gaze fiercely.

“At least wait,” Beverly said, a hint of desperation in her voice. “Let the village mourn tonight and we’ll try to speak to the leaders tomorrow. If they think it is best for you to leave, then we will figure something out. But if they’re willing to fight, wouldn’t it be better to stay with allies than run away alone?”

Eddie remained silent, letting her think that he was considering her words. When he nodded slowly after several moments, the look of relief that passed over her face caused a heavy hand of guilt to clench over his heart. But she would eventually see that it was better this way. That preventing death was more important than fighting a battle they had no chance of winning. Not when his mother had dark magic on her side, while they had nothing but the will to fight. Eddie wished that it could be different. He wanted to stay safe in the warmth of the village, but the truth was that they weren’t safe with him around. He wouldn’t let anyone else die for him if there was something he could do.

He didn’t count on someone else seeing right through his lie.

Waiting until long after night fell and the village rested was easy enough. Eddie sat on the bed and let the minutes pass, listening for quiet to fall over the house before letting his feet touch the ground. He moved and quickly and as silently as he could. There was no way for him to take more than what he could wear, so he counted on finding food and supplies elsewhere, donning his cloak and boots before sneaking his way down the hall. Eddie barely made it to the door before he saw a figure stepping out of the kitchen. A gasp slipped from his lips but Eddie felt relief when he recognized that it wasn’t Beverly.

“Ben,” he said, feeling like a child caught misbehaving as the other man stepped forward.

The only light illuminating either of them was from the moon, barely touching on their faces. Ben didn’t look disappointed or angry, as far as Eddie could see. There was understanding written across his face. Instead of speaking, he held out something in his hands. A satchel filled with something. Eddie stared at it with uncertainty, wondering what he was doing.

“You won’t get far without food,” Ben said, his voice barely above a whisper. “You may be going alone but that doesn’t mean you have to be unprepared.”

Eddie reached out with a shaking hand, taking the satchel from his hand.

“Thank you,” he whispered, still feeling rather confused. “I don’t understand…”

“Beverly will always choose to fight,” Ben said honestly, shrugging one shoulder. “She was born to it. I know why you’re choosing this path instead and I think it equally as honorable. Staying alive is more important than fighting a battle you can’t win yet. Perhaps the day will come when you have the means to take the throne, and I will gladly join your side for the fight. But for now, it is wise to keep you far away from your mother. There’s a saddled horse at the edge of the village. The soldiers are camped near the forest, as far as I know. If you ride that direction, they will see you and undoubtedly know who you are. But you can lose them in the forest if you’re quick. They fear it.”

Eddie wanted to ask many questions, but he knew that there wasn’t time. Instead he reached out, grasping at Ben’s forearm. The other man did the same in return, nodding at Eddie.

“Thank you,” Eddie whispered.

“Go,” Ben said, shaking his arm gently. “Keep riding through the forest and you’ll find your way to the other side. There are villages there where you can find allies. The further you get away from the capital, the less loyal you will find the people are to the queen.”

Eddie nodded as well before slipping his arm from Ben’s grasp and turning away. The village wasn’t terribly easy to navigate at night but he managed, finding his way to the horse that Ben promised him. Eddie sighed with relief as he lifted himself into the saddle that he didn’t have to run on foot. There would be little chance of making it to the forest if he did. As he set the horse into a light trot, it didn’t take long for his eyes to fall on the flickering torches of the encampment that Ben mentioned. It was a good distance away but, true to Ben’s word, it was near to the forest.

He trusted that the trees would offer him escape. Eddie had to believe that he could make it past them while simultaneously ensuring that they knew he was there so that the village wouldn’t be punished. Hopefully, they would be far more busy concerning themselves with finding him than punishing the people he was leaving behind for his flight. Eddie took a deep breath, then another, before urging the horse on faster. It didn’t take long for them to set off at a gallop, the hooves of the horse beating quick and loud on the ground, undoubtedly drawing the attention of some watchmen judging by the shouts he heard in the distance.

“It’s him!” Eddie heard someone yelling as he drew closer. “The prince is escaping.”

A smile tugged at his lips as he suddenly veered to the left, heading straight for the tall, intimidating trees that grew larger with each stride the horse took. Eddie heard more activity from the camp of guards with each passing moment but he kept on, his eyes forward and his hands gripping the reins tightly. He had to believe that he’d make it or there was no use trying. Eddie felt certain that he would find sanctuary in the forest. There was just a short distance to go. The distant thundering of more horses reached his ears, all headed for him. All wanting to be the one to capture him and take him back to his mother.

“Not today,” Eddie whispered to himself.

His words disappeared on the wind just as the horse he rode drew to a sudden halt at the tree line, nearly sending him flying over its head. Eddie cried out as the animal reared up, protesting loudly at whatever spooked it. It seemed as though it didn’t want to enter the forest at all. He tried to soothe the horse with whispers but it did not work as panic rose in his chest, knowing the guards would be nearing them. He felt himself sliding off of the saddle and held on for dear life, praying that he wouldn’t fall to the ground and end up trampled after making it this far.

“Please stop,” Eddie pleaded, feeling himself slipping even further. “No, shhh. It’s okay. Stop!”

His words went unheeded. With a thud, his backside hit the ground and the horse was taking off. Eddie watched it turn around and head right back in the direction they came. His cry of protest did nothing to stop it. All that he could do was watch it go before scrambling to his feet as he heard the guards nearing. Eddie delved into the trees, grateful that he kept a hold on the satchel that Ben gave him. It was hard to find level footing as he crashed through the trees, slipping over rocks and tripping on roots. Behind him, he heard the guards’ horses protesting similarly to how his own did. Whatever it was about the forest, they did not want to enter.

Eddie didn’t want to think about that too much. He had to focus on getting away right now. Whatever awaited him after that was a problem for his future self. He heard one of the guards shout to keep going and Eddie hoped that they were pursuing him on foot. He could be quick on his feet and they were slowed by their armor. There was a chance that he could get away. Yet the sound of their pursuit set his heart racing as he breathed through the stitch in his side. He felt his legs draw to a stop without permission from his mind, his hand bracing on a tree as he breathed in and out deeply.

Looking back over his shoulder, Eddie felt frustrated tears spring to his eyes. He didn’t know how long he could run. Not when there were so many people pursuing him. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He shouldn’t have had to fear his mother so much. He bit down hard on his lower lip, nearly drawing blood as he prayed for some sort of deliverance. Then he heard the sound of an owl hooting from above and his head lifted, his eyes tracing over the very top of the tall tree he stood beside. Eddie squinted a little, wondering if he really dared to climb it. As he heard the guards drawing closer, their shouts growing less and less distant, he knew he didn’t have much choice.

As it turned out, climbing a tree was easier said than done. Eddie hadn’t done it in years. He struggled to find any sort of foothold, keeping his mouth clenched shut to restrain a shout of anger as he lost hold again and again. His hands scraped over the bark and Eddie hissed at the stinging, raw feeling it left behind. Then he found a grip, hoisting himself up and struggling his way into the tree. He climbed as high as he could, keeping himself as quiet as possible until he was nestled amidst branches and leaves on the highest branch he dared climb to.

Eddie kept his breathing as quiet as he could, not daring to move as he watched below. His arms hugged the tree, his eyes fixed on the ground. The guards never made directly beneath him but he could hear them, panting and cursing not ten paces away. Eddie held his breath as best he could, not wanting them to even hear him inhaling or exhaling. He couldn’t see anything through the dark, so he strained his ears to listen. They didn’t speak for a long time but one of them finally broke out in a low, furious voice after a while.

“There’s no fucking use in this,” he said gruffly, his armor creaking as he moved. “We won’t find the lad in this darkness and certainly not in these trees. None of us knows how to track worth a damn.”

“So what? We go back to the bloody queen and tell her we failed?” another man questioned.

Eddie leaned his forehead against the tree, trying to ignore the sting in his palms and the panic that rose in his chest at the idea of ever seeing his mother again. Who knew what she would do to him? Did she even see him as a son? Or just another pawn in her game? Eddie didn’t want to know the answer. He swallowed hard and kept as still as possible, breathing in and out as slowly as he could.

“She’ll kill us where we stand,” another man said.

“Not if we bring her another option,” the first said. “One that is sure to bring the prince back to her.”

Eddie lifted his head, waiting for him to explain. But he said nothing more, calling for the others to follow him back to his camp. They didn’t say another word about any other option. Eddie listened to them go as his heart sunk. He felt undeniably relieved that they were leaving but anxious about the guard’s idea. Who knew what they would send after him next? All that he could do was get as far away as he could. He stayed there, leaning his head against the tree again and letting his eyes slip closed.

He was so very tired.

Tired enough to sleep right where he sat, high up in a tree with nothing holding him there but his own two arms and the branch he sat upon.

*****

He did not wake until day broke over the trees. Eddie felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and heard only the cheerful chirping of birds around him. Even the aching in his body and the grumbling of his stomach could not take it all away. His eyes fluttered open and his mind filled with wonder at the sight that awaited him as he sat up on the branch, having thankfully remained in the tree all night. What had been a terrifying place filled with shadows and darkness the night before was gorgeous in the day.

The leaves and grass were the loveliest shade of green, complemented by the wildflowers that grew and the bright blue of the sky above him. He slowly climbed down from the tree, his knees buckling once he touched the ground. Lowering himself to sit at the base of the tree, he took a deep breath of the fresh air and let himself enjoy it for the moment. After all, he seemed to be completely alone. He had never been this far from the capital, even in all of his travels with his father. They remained close out of convenience.

Eddie reached out his hand, feeling the warmth of the sun hit his palm as his smile only grew. Even though he could see the scrapes that cut deep into his skin, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace settle over him. In all the years he was kept locked away in the tower of the castle, he could have never imagined seeing something like this. Eddie couldn’t deny that the circumstances were less than desirable, but at least he could enjoy this moment of peace and appreciation for the beauty that surrounded him.

He remained sitting where he was, opening the satchel and pulling out a loaf of bread as well as a pouch of dried meat and a skin of water. Eddie silently thanked Ben, hoping that the village went untouched in the aftermath of his escape. There was nothing he could do now but pray that his mother’s anger remained fixed on him. Eddie ate only some of the food, sparing the rest for however long of a walk he had to the other side of the forest. It could be days long without a horse, for all he knew. He had to think ahead.

Yet when a bluebird swooped low, landing near to him and picking at the ground, Eddie felt a surge of sympathy. He pulled some of the larger crumbs out of the satchel, knowing that he had little else, tossing them towards the bird. It eagerly ate up the food, hopping around and bringing a smile to Eddie’s face. As the bird ate, it drew closer and closer to him. He reached out a hand, suspecting that it may frighten the animal away. And yet the little thing hopped right up, chirping excitedly before calming down and clasping its small talons around his finger. Eddie stared in wonder, a small laugh slipping out of his lips as he looked into the beady eyes of the bird.

“Hello there,” he said quietly, resisting the urge to pet at its small head.

The bird’s head cocked to the side, its wings fluttering a little. But it didn’t fly away, much to Eddie’s delight.

“I suppose it’s nice to rest after flying all the time,” Eddie said, keeping his hand as still as possible.

The bird didn’t make a noise, but then Eddie hardly expected it to.

“There was a time that I dreamt of flying,” he admitted, looking around him. “I thought that if I had wings, I could free myself from the tower.”

He looked back at the bird, who hadn’t moved an inch. It was still watching him closely.

“I’m free now, I guess,” Eddie said, letting a half smile tug at his lips. “Though I don’t know where to go from here. Perhaps it would still come in handy if I could fly.”

The bird chirped as if in agreement before spreading out its wings and taking off. Eddie felt the smallest sense of loss, though he knew it was silly, scrambling to his feet to watch the bird rise high in the air before settling in the trees.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, feeling even more silly as he gathered his things.

There was no point in sitting there for much longer. Eddie couldn’t waste the daylight. So he began to walk, holding onto hope that he’d find his way to where he needed to be.

*****

If it weren’t for the nights that fell over the forest, Eddie would have no way of knowing how long he’d walked. Four days. Four long, brutal, seemingly endless days. For all the beauty of the forest, it was far too easy to get lost in its depths. He knew that there was every chance he was walking in circles, finding himself back where he began. Without a path in sight, there was no way to keep his direction in mind. The food and water that Ben gave him ran out the previous day. There were plenty of berries to find, but Eddie knew well that eating the wrong one could make him sick or even kill him. So he trudged on, his belief in finding a way out dwindling with each step.

The sun was dipping beneath the trees on the fourth day when he heard the sound of water trickling nearby. Exhausted and desperate, Eddie barely entertained that it might be a trick of his mind before he went stumbling towards the sound. He crashed through the trees gracelessly, his still-scraped hands twinging as he held onto trees to keep him upright. When he found the small brook, relief flooded him and Eddie sank to his knees next to it, plunging his hands into the cold water without a second thought. He might have cried if it weren’t for his need to drink it. He scrambled to open the satchel, pulling the skin of water out and popping it open before pressing it beneath the water.

It felt like ages passed before it was filled, but soon enough Eddie was lifting it to his lips and letting the water run down his throat, soothing his thirst and making his entire being relax out of sheer relief. Eddie had no intention of moving from the water, settling against a nearby tree and drinking slowly. It did nothing to soothe his empty, aching stomach but at least the dryness in his mouth was quenched by the cool water. He sat there with his head tilted back against the tree and his eyes closed, humming to himself a song that he didn’t quite know where he heard it. It was as if it was imprinted on his mind from a time long passed.

It wasn’t until several minutes passed that he heard a very different song. It was nothing like the one that he hummed. Not one but several low, rough voices sang in harmony, the sound of their feet snapping twigs and crushing leaves jerking Eddie out of his sleepy stupor. They were too close. There wasn’t enough time to climb a tree or run anywhere. Not with how exhausted he was. Had the queen’s guards caught up with him after all? If so, why were they singing so cheerily? Eddie sat frozen in place, wide-eyed and panicked as the voices grew nearer and nearer.

“ _ Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go _ ,” they chanted in harmony, seeming to walk in sync too. “ _ Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho. Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go _ .”

The words were quickly followed by whistling. Eddie had no way of knowing how many there were until they broke through the trees. He stared with awestruck surprise as no less than seven of them kept marching on until the first of them spotted him. As soon as he drew up short, the rest of them stopped as well, their song interrupted as they stared at Eddie with a mix of wonder, confusion, and, in one case, annoyance. It gave Eddie a chance to take them in, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

They were all grown men to be sure, with beards and mustaches all around. But they were no taller than his hip. Eddie knew that they were not really men, but dwarfs. A group of seven all marching through the forest with pickaxes thrown over their shoulders and cheeks still red from a day of hard work. Eddie stared in silence, wondering if they would move on and leave him be. But then what looked to be the oldest of them, with white hair and a pleasant face, stepped forward and looked over Eddie with a curious expression in his eyes.

“Are you lost, lad?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Eddie nodded slowly, gripping at his satchel with both hands tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Where’d you come from?”

He merely shrugged at the question, not really knowing how to answer that. Eddie wasn’t sure it was safe enough to tell them who he truly was, so he settled with silence.

“Doesn’t he speak?” the annoyed one asked gruffly.

“Leave him be, Grumpy,” the pudgiest of them admonished, a smile pulling at his lips beneath his bushy beard. “Can’t you see he’s scared?”

“Nothing to be scared of here,” another of them said, a yawn pulling at his lips even as he spoke.

Eddie’s eyes darted between all of them, no less wide than before. They all met his gaze apart from one, with blushing cheeks and lowered eyes. The first of them moved forward, the rest staying back as he walked over and knelt on one knee beside Eddie.

“Do you know where you’re going?” he asked quietly, tilting his head to the side.

“No,” Eddie said, his voice hoarse from disuse. “I’m just… going.”

The dwarf smiled kindly and nodded, standing up again.

“Well we’re not about to leave you out here to starve,” he said, reaching out a hand. “I’m Doc, and you’ll be coming to our home.”

Grumpy harrumphed in the background but Eddie barely heard it, slipping his hand into the dwarf’s rougher one.

“Eddie,” he said quietly.

“On we go, Eddie,” Doc said with a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “We’ll get you warm and fed in no time.”

Eddie pushed to his feet, gathering his meager belongings. It felt odd, to fall into step with them, but in a somewhat comforting way. He knew somehow that they were kind, even Grumpy.

“ _ Heigh-ho _ !” the happiest of them bellowed to the sky.

“ _ Heigh-ho _ !” the rest of them echoed, apart from one who eyed Eddie with curious interest and an unmoving mouth.

As they walked through the trees together, the dwarfs all sung around him and Eddie felt hope rising in him once more.

*****

The guards moved through the castle slowly, dragging their feet and wishing that they didn’t have to face their queen. She would be furious if she weren’t already. They sent word ahead of their failure and could only hope that her anger had cooled by the time they reached the capital. As they stepped into the great hall, they saw her seated upon the throne and each of them shivered as her black eyes flitted over them.

“Explain yourselves,” she said once they all bowed, her words distant and cool yet with underlying anger.

They all looked to their leader.

“We, uh… we lost the prince, Your Majesty,” he said, lowering his head.

“I am certainly aware of that,” Queen Sonia said, sitting perfectly still as she surveyed them. “How?”

“He went into the forest in the dark. There would be no way of finding him.”

“Did you try that hard?” she asked.

There was no answer. She already knew.

“Should we kill the villagers that hid him, Your Majesty? Drive him out of hiding now?”

She shook her head.

“My son has his father’s heart,” the queen said, disgust in her voice. “More death will only drive him further away. Now if there is nothing else, take your leave. You are useless to me.”

She punctuated her words with a careless flick of her hand.

“Wait!” the youngest of the guards said, fear pounding in his chest as he realized what her words meant. “There is another way.”

Everything and everyone grew still, all eyes falling upon him.

“What way?” the queen questioned, tilting her head to the side just slightly.

“I–I grew up in the middle reaches of the kingdom, and there was a–a huntsman there. The Huntsman.”

Queen Sonia leaned forward on her throne, her eyes glittering.

“I know of him. I had him executed,” she said, her voice filling with more anger than patience.

“But his son is… he’s alive. And he was taught everything his father knew. He’s just as good, and he knows the forest better than anyone,” the guard said nervously.

The words hung in the air, the queen staring at him with narrowed eyes for a long, uncomfortable stretch of silence. Then she sat back, folding her hands on her lap and jerking her head in a sharp nod.

“Bring this huntsman’s son to me,” Queen Sonia said, a cruel edge to her voice. “I would see him myself before sending him off to find my prince.”

*****

The capital looked different.

Richie Tozier honestly couldn’t remember the last time that he was there. It was well before his father died. Well before the king died too, and well before everything went to shit at the hands of the queen he left behind to rule. He could have lived his entire life without returning. Yet here he was, surrounded on all sides by red cloaks. His hands were shackled, just as they had been since they burst into the tavern where Richie was entertaining a crowd of drunks with bawdy jokes.

They offered no explanation for why he was arrested. Richie wondered if perhaps the queen grew bored and began choosing people at random to execute. He certainly wouldn’t put it past her. It wasn’t as if there was an end to her cruelties. He kept his mouth wisely shut, knowing that talking endlessly would only screw him more. They took him straight through the castle, all the way to the main hall where the throne sat.

Richie couldn’t help the surge of hatred he felt at the sight of the woman who sat upon the ornate chair. Her skin was chalky and her eyes a glittering black, tracking Richie with every step that he took. Then he was forced to stop more than twenty paces away from her, the hall growing nearly silent. Richie’s skin crawled as his eyes darted around, taking stock of where he was.

Apart from the guards, Richie, and the queen, there was only one other person in the room. A reedy, tall man with a shock of orange-red hair atop his head and dusty, unfashionable clothing on his body. If possible, he made Richie feel even more unsettled than the queen. There was a strange glint in his eyes as they remained fixed on Richie.

Looking away, Richie focused on the queen, wondering if she could feel his hatred from where she sat. His fingernails dug into his palms as he stared her down. Her eyes were farting over him, almost as if she was taking his measure. It made Richie feel even more uncomfortable. It was until he heard armor shifting that he realized one of the guards was headed for him.

“You will address the queen properly,” the man said gruffly.

Richie looked to his left, holding the man’s stare for a moment before looking back to the queen. Lifting both of his hands, still shackled at the wrists, Richie gave her a casual wave with a smirk on his face.

“Hello,” he said simply.

Richie barely had time to see her eyes narrow before a gloved hand was gripping the back of his neck and a foot was kicking at the back of his legs, forcing him down to his knees painfully. Richie barely restrained his grunt, not willing to give this asshole the satisfaction.

“‘Your Majesty’ is all that you are permitted to say,” the guard growled in his ear, his breath sour and his hand unrelenting on Richie’s neck.

“You know,” Richie said, his voice strained as he struggled to get his balance. “If you wanted me on my knees, sweetheart, all you had to do was as–“

Before he could even finish, the guard’s heavy booted foot swung out and connected with his ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

“You’ll show some respect, boy, even if I have to teach it to you.”

Richie wheezed out a breath, hunching over and reaching up to press over the already sore spot.

“Not too–too good at learning,” he gasped out, raising his head to peer up at the guard through the dark curls that fell in his eyes. “I have a hard time paying attention.”

“Pay attention to this, then.”

The guard reared back for another kick and Richie braces himself for it just before a cold voice rung out. 

“That’s enough.”

They both looked up, watching as the queen stood from her throne. She walked down the steps that rose her above the rest of the room, nearing Richie just as he was hauled to his feet at her nod. She was significantly shorter than him, but there was an aura about her that exuded darkness and power. Her mere proximity made Richie suppress a shiver.

“You know the great forest well, don’t you?” she asked, twisting the amulet on her necklace around and around as she stared him down.

“Better than most,” Richie said, wondering why she wanted to know.

Satisfaction passed over her face and she nodded, remaining quiet for a long moment.

“A… prisoner of mine escaped into the forest several days ago. I need him returned.”

Richie narrowed his eyes just slightly, wondering if she really anticipated that he would agree to do anything for her.

“That forest is a damn maze,” Richie said, careless of the glare he received from the violent guard when he spoke. “If your prisoner disappeared into it, they’ll not make it out the other side.”

“Which is why I called on a former huntsman’s son,” she said, staring him down.

White hot anger rose up in Richie’s chest before he could stop it, his heart picking up its pace and his jaw clenching tightly. He knew it must have shown on his face because the guards all stepped closer while the queen simply looked amused. It only made Richie all the more furious.

“Why the hell would I help you?” Richie said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and seething.

“You are bound by duty to serve your queen,” the same guard who kicked him said, an underlying threat evident in his voice.

But Queen Sonia rose one hand, stopping him from speaking again as she kept her eyes fixed on Richie. She looked almost calculating as if she was trying to figure him out. Richie stared back at her without flinching. He knew the rumors that surrounded her, about all of the dark magic she manipulated for her own gain. Yet he did not fear her. The worst that she could do was execute him, just as she’d done to his father. Richie had little to live for. He was a solitary man with nothing to his name and no one who genuinely cared for him.

If his last act on earth could be pissing the bloody queen the fuck off, he would be happy to do it.

But then she lifted her chin and smiled slightly before speaking as if she knew precisely the effect that her words would have.

“When your father was arrested for treason, he was stripped of all titles and lands, was he not?” she asked.

Richie’s hands curled into fists at her words, and he resisted the urge to let out an infuriated shout.

“You should know well enough what happened,” he said through gritted teeth instead. “You sentenced him to death.”

The queen nodded slowly, looking entirely unapologetic for it. Richie could have throttled her with his own two hands if they weren’t shackled.

“If you do as I ask, all of those titles and lands will be returned to you, as your father’s first and only heir.”

Richie’s heart skipped a beat and his fury stopped in its tracks. He never imagined that was even an option. His father was not a materialistic man, but he took pride in the honors he received from the king, for they showed that he was a loyal servant. Richie remembered the manor where they lived. A beautiful, sprawling house with gardens and a library. He recalled his mother sitting in the window of her own study sewing and his own laughter echoing through the halls as he ran about, careless and free of all the darkness that would soon fall over their kingdom.

The vision faded away, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. His mother died soon after his father was executed, heartbreak poisoning her until she wholly wasted away. Richie was left on his own at fifteen to fend for himself, wandering about the kingdom with anger and loss twisting at him as he tried to scrape his way through life. Now here he was, being offered the chance to have back what was so cruelly stolen from his family. Not his mother or his father, but at least the place where Richie last remembered being truly happy.

As much as he despised the queen, he knew that he could not pass up the chance to see his childhood home again. To live in its halls and to relive the lightest time of his life. He needed that. Richie didn’t know how much longer he could go on living as he did. All that he could do was cling to the hope that things might get better one day. And since there seemed to be no sign of the queen’s reign ever ending, this was perhaps the closest he may get to living that true happiness once more.

“I’ll do it,” he said, hanging his head. “I’ll find your prisoner.”

He didn’t dare look up at the queen as she let out a slow sigh.

“I thought as much,” she said, triumph tainting her already cold, cruel voice.

Richie glanced up as she stepped closer to him.

“Do not disappoint me, Huntsman,” she said, her unnerving eyes flashing with intent. “I can just as easily take as much as I can give and since all you have to give is your life, I would be cautious to bring this prisoner back to me whole and unharmed.”

Richie nodded even as his stomach twisted with ill feelings.

“It will be done,” he said solemnly, even as guilt rose in his chest.

Whoever the prisoner was, they likely didn’t deserve to be delivered back to the queen. It was rare that she imprisoned anyone who actually committed a crime. But then his shacked were unlocked, and as they fell away, Richie pushed the thoughts away.

“Allow my huntsman to bathe and give him a plateful of food,” the queen instructed as she turned to walk away. “Arm him as well. I would have him given everything he needs.”

Richie felt his stomach twist and lurch as she claimed ownership over him. He knew that it wouldn’t end after this mission. Not if she needed more things to be done. Was it worth selling his soul to get back the house that featured in the memories he so cherished? Richie didn’t know the answer. He supposed he would find out soon enough. As he was led from the great hall and taken to a small chamber where could clean up and eat, he tried to ignore the screaming voice in the back of his head that told him not to agree to this. That it would be his undoing. But he did his best not to dwell on that truth.

After all, he had no true choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reaction to the first chapter! I hope that you like this one even more!

The forest was just as Richie remembered. As he passed through the treeline, the guards at his back all snickering at the thought of him failing, he was surrounded by the sights and smells that he knew so well. He could almost pretend like nothing had changed and the years hadn’t passed. It was almost possible to feel his father at his side, quietly instructing Richie at everything he should do to navigate the woods and hunt animals. Richie’s eyes immediately dropped to the ground, looking for signs of anyone who may have passed through.

There wouldn’t be any trail. Richie heard from the guards that pursued the prisoner into the forest that it had been over a month since he disappeared beyond their reach. They all questioned whether he would still be there, but Richie knew that he would. Anyone who didn’t know the forest wouldn’t find a way out. It was a maze of trees and meadows, all leading in circles and twisting someone around so much that they had no chance of finding their way if they didn’t know it.

The real question to ask was whether the escaped prisoner was still alive or not.

There were many animals and other creatures in the forest that the queen and her Red Guard had no idea about. It was just as possible that one of them snatched up the man they wanted to be captured so desperately. But Richie was going to do his best to find the prisoner, knowing that so much depended on whether he did. Days passed without a sign of anyone. Richie had to use his instincts to find his way through the forest, though he kept his head about him and knew where he was no matter which way he turned. Every night as he sat against a tree to rest, he silently thanked his father for giving him the strength and knowledge to make it through.

Then, on the fifth day, something finally happened yet it was not at all what he expected. Richie found several sets of tracks through the forest. He knew they didn’t belong to a grown human by the size and length of the stride yet he followed them anyway, knowing that he should find out who it was so that he could either avoid them or figure out if they knew anything about the prisoner. He heard the sound of someone singing before he even approached the property. Richie froze where he stood, bracing a hand on the tree at the sound of the melodious voice that drifted his way.

“ _ I’d a pluck a fair rose for my love _ ,” the person sang, their voice high and clear. “ _ I’d a pluck a red rose blowin’ _ .”

Richie listened with bated breath, wondering who would be so happily singing in the middle of the forest as if the kingdom wasn’t surrounded in darkness. But part of him felt oddly drawn to the song and the person singing it. He remained as still as possible, not wanting to interrupt any part of it.

“ _ Love’s in my heart, I’m tryin’ so to prove… what your heart’s knowin’ _ .”

The singing trailed off with the sound of a bird tweeting loudly, followed by soft laughter that flowed through the trees. Richie was moving again before he knew it, keeping his bow slung over his shoulder and his hands free of weapons. He didn’t see much threat in a singing man and a bird.

“You’re trying to sing like me, aren’t you?” he heard the person ask, amusement laced in his tone. “It’s lovely.”

Richie crept forward even more, hearing another voice join the first.

“You’ll spoil the thing, lad,” a low, gruff voice called out.

“There are worse things to do than feeding a bird,” the first replied, laughing again. “You know you’re tempted to do the same.”

The second voice harrumphed loudly just as Richie caught his foot on a little twine of rope that was stretched across two trees. Before his mind could catch up to the fact that he so clearly triggered a trap, something flew through the air with a thunk and struck his side, burying deep as pain exploded through him. Richie let out a hoarse cry of pain followed by a string of curses before he could restrain himself, everything around him growing still and quiet as he stumbled to his knees, lifting his hand only to feel blood seeping from the arrow wound. Damn the boy and his singing. Richie would have paid better attention if it weren’t for any of it.

Richie gritted his teeth tightly, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through the pain. In all the wounds he’d received in his twenty-four years, he’d never been struck by an arrow. In the back of his mind, he suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for all the animals that suffered at the end of his own arrows. Then he heard footsteps crashing through the trees and approaching him. A gasp filled the air as he tried to struggle to his feet, his hand reaching for the dagger at his belt. If he was going to die, it wasn’t going to be without a weapon in his hand.

“Shit!” the clear voice from before rang out. “Don’t move, okay? We’ll take care of you.”

A hand brushed over his elbow just lightly enough for Richie to feel it through his shirt before he heard shuffling and lifted his head enough to see the boy being pulled away by his companion.

“Don’t you have a lick of sense about you?” the gruff voice demanded, sounding angry. “You don’t just go wandering near strangers who come out of nowhere.”

“Isn’t that what you did for me?” the boy asked, sounding both confused and frustrated. “He was struck by my trap. I need to help him.”

If Richie wasn’t in so much pain, he might have felt amused at the fact that the boy who sang so beautifully managed to take him down with what seemed to be an incredibly well-made trap.

“And what makes you think that he isn’t a danger to you?”

Richie, who had been slowly slipping into a disoriented state due to the pain and blood loss, jerked back to attention at the words. There was a long stretch of silence before he heard a pair of feet drawing closer.

“He isn’t,” the boy said, slowly kneeling at Richie’s side. “I would know.”

Raising his head and ignoring the trickle of sweat that ran down his temple, Richie met the wide, fearful brown eyes of the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. It wasn’t a boy but a young man close to Richie’s age, his hair dark and curling at the ends. His skin bore a light tan, and faint freckles dotted his cheeks. His pink lips formed a perfect bow, and his eyes looked like the color of whiskey in the sun.

His eyes darted over Richie’s face, looking him over in return before rocking back on his heels and looking down at the arrow that was still buried deep in his side. He bore his teeth in a sympathetic grimace, a flush rising to his cheeks and his eyes growing slightly misty. He looked back up at Richie, shaking his head before opening his mouth to speak again, his voice coming out softly as if he was talking to a frightened deer.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, reaching down to brush his fingers over the back of Richie’s hand. “You are a hunter, aren’t you?”

Richie nodded slowly, still staring in wonder. How a man with such a look about him managed to find his way deep in the forest, he did not know. It was almost enough to make him forget the pain. Almost.

“Tell me how to take it out,” the man said, his eyes pleading. “I wish to help you.”

“And then what?” the forgotten third member of their small gathering demanded.

Both of them looked his way and Richie realized with a jolt that it wasn’t a human but rather a dwarf. The footprints he’d been following made sense now. There was a displeased look fixed on the grizzly dwarf’s face and he had his arms crossed over his chest sternly.

“We have to take him with us, Grumpy,” the man at Richie’s side said with determination.

“We’re already all out of room with you taking up space,” the dwarf said, shaking his head. “We can’t possibly fit another.”

“Well, I’m not leaving him here.”

There was a stubborn silence that rose between them before Richie let out a cough that turned to a groan when it jolted the arrow, reminding them both that he was still there. The young man’s head snapped back to him, panic filling his eyes once more.

“Y–you have to snap off the end with the arrowhead,” Richie said, gesturing over his shoulder with his chin. “Then pull it out the same way it went in.”

It was a testament to how much pain he was in when Richie couldn’t even bring himself to tack on a joke about penetration or pulling out at the end of his words.

“Won’t you bleed?”

“Inordinately,” Richie said with a nod, trying not to let his pain show too much in his voice. “But we can’t very well leave the damn thing in, can we? We’ll just have to put pressure on it.”

He tried to force a smile to his face but he was almost sure that it was more of a grimace. The other man sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his indecision showing for a brief moment before he nodded slowly, shifting to move behind Richie. With a sharp inhale, Richie braced himself with his hand pressed flat against a tree.

“Should I count?” the man asked with uncertainty.

Richie shook his head, not wanting to know.

“Just fucking do it,” he grunted.

The words barely left his lips before he heard the snap and felt the shaft of the arrow shift inside of him. He didn’t even bother to muffle his shout, dropping his head as he felt a gentle hand press over his back.

“I think we should wait until we’re back at the cabin to do the rest. Can you walk?” he asked.

Richie didn’t answer before trying to push up to his feet. He barely swayed for a moment before crumpling back to the ground. Two hands settled him, leading him to sit gently before the other man let out a huff of frustration.

“We need help,” he said, looking over his shoulder.

“Don’t expect me to do anything,” the dwarf said dismissively.

Another heavy sigh and the man was shifting in place.

“You’re incredibly annoying,” he declared, almost pulling a laugh from Richie’s lips. “Can you at least watch him while I go get the others?”

“Doc’s gonna agree with me,” Grumpy said.

“Shall we wager on that?” the young man countered.

Another beat of silence and the dwarf let out a simple grunt, shrugging his shoulders.

“I won’t let him crawl away,” he finally said.

“How generous of you,” the man said sarcastically before kneeling at Richie’s side again. “I’m going to get help. We’ll take care of you, I promise.”

His face swam in Richie’s vision as he felt the exhaustion that came from being injured settle in quickly.

“It’s a good trap,” Richie said, knowing full well he sounded delirious.

“What?” he asked, sounding as though he was near to hysterics.

Richie couldn’t bring himself to keep his eyes open much longer, much less to answer. The other man must have dismissed it as nonsense because he didn’t question him again.

“My name is Eddie,” he said, clasping Richie’s hand. “I’ll make sure that nothing else happens to you.”

Then he was standing and moving away quickly, calling out for the dwarf to make sure he stays safe. Something in the back of Richie’s mind lit up at the sound of his name. A long-buried piece of information that he couldn’t quite remember. It felt important. Richie wished that he could think of it. It wasn’t until Eddie was a fair distance away that Grumpy spoke again, this time directly to Richie.

“I’ll be watching you,” he warned.

Richie couldn’t bring himself to answer as darkness began to cloud over his mind. The strangest thing happened before he faded entirely. The sound of Eddie’s singing lingered in his mind, filling him with a sense of peace that he didn’t know was possible.

*****

The first thing that Richie noticed when the fog lifted from his mind was the stabbing ache in his abdomen. He gritted his teeth to keep from groaning aloud, his entire body feeling heavy as pain throbbed through him. It took him far too long to realize that he was lying on a softer surface than he fell asleep upon. There was no way that he was still on the forest floor. Not when he could feel a pillow beneath his head. Richie forced his eyes open, blinking at the sunlight that streamed into the room where he laid.

He planted his hands on the mattress after a moment, pushing himself up as slowly as he could. It took him only another moment to realize that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Instead, it seemed as if his shirt was ripped apart to make up the bandages that wrapped around his torso to cover his wound. They were stained with thankfully dried blood, and Richie himself was far more cleaned up than before. Taking as careful a breath as he could, he cast a cursory glance around the room only to realize that it was a small cottage.

Not only that but that the bed where he lay was in the corner of a sitting room and facing the kitchen where he could see the back of a man. Everything came flooding back at that moment. The singing. The pain. The beautiful man with guilt swimming in his dark eyes. Swallowing hard, Richie moved to drop his legs over the side of the bed only for his rustling to gain the attention of what seemed to be the only other living soul currently in the cottage. Eddie turned around quickly, looking no less striking than before. His eyes raked over Richie as if to take stock of him before he stepped forward.

“Do you recall what happened?” he asked hesitantly.

Richie nodded, trying his best to pretend like even that small motion didn’t hurt like hell.

“Eddie, right?” he asked, earning a nod. “That was a well-made trap.”

Remorse flitted across Eddie’s face as a grimace pulled at his mouth.

“So you said before,” he said, shaking his head. “It wasn’t meant for anyone. Certainly not for you. I hoped to catch an animal from it, but I doubted it even worked until I found you bleeding.”

Richie couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the other man grow flustered.

“I would’ve suffered a hell of a lot more if you didn’t help me,” he said in reminder.

“Still, I am sorry,” Eddie said, heaving out a sigh. “If it weren’t for me, you’d be healthy enough to continue on in your hunting.”

His words caused guilt to strike deep at Richie’s chest, for Eddie did not know what he truly hunted. And the longer Richie stayed there, the less likely he’d find the prisoner he was meant to capture. But he knew well enough that he wouldn’t make it far with this injury, no matter what threat the queen held over his head.

“I’ve been in worse situations,” Richie said, looking him over.

He was more than just handsome. There was a softness to his skin and an openness in his eyes. He looked as if he was uncertain of his place, both in the room and in the world. Richie got the sense in that moment that he’d never met anyone quite like Eddie, even if he did not know him yet. There was an urge deep in him, a need to know him. To relish in the light Richie somehow knew he possessed. It had been so long since he felt true warmth but here, even with the pain in his side, he felt it now. 

“You must be hungry,” Eddie said, realization dawning over his face. “Can I offer you something to eat? We have all sorts of fruit and a nice hot pot of stew on the fire.”

Richie nodded slowly, his stomach crawling with hunger now that he thought about it. He watched as Eddie bustled about, gathering a plate of berries and a bowl of stew along with a cup of water. Before he could cross the room to set it all on the bed, Richie forced himself to his feet and crossed over to the odd table slowly. The chairs were far too small for him, leaving his legs bent uncomfortably.

“I can’t ever sit well in them either,” Eddie confessed, reading Richie’s discomfort as he set the food and drink down in front of him. “They weren’t made for the likes of us.”

Richie counted the chairs and then counted them again, coming up with an odd number both times.

“How many dwarfs are there?” he asked as he ate.

“Seven,” Eddie answered, sitting in another chair with one leg curled beneath him. “They’re at the mine, but you’ll meet them later. All but Grumpy will be delighted that you’re awake.”

Richie remembered the gruff dwarf and wondered why he broke his oath so soon to keep an eye on him.

“What do they mine?” he asked.

“Copper,” Eddie answered.

It wasn’t uncommon in these parts. There were dozens of untapped resources in the forest mostly because people were too afraid to enter on account of the deep magic that ran through it. It was unspoken but everyone was aware of it. There wasn’t a soul who didn’t feel it as they neared. Richie was merely raised not to fear it by a father who appreciated the forest for what it could offer and never took it for granted, thanking the gods each time they delivered a bounty that would put food in their bellies.

He felt Eddie’s eyes on him as he ate, uncertain and apologetic. Richie almost couldn’t enjoy the well-made stew as guilt soured every bite. He doubted that Eddie was the prisoner that he sought. He indeed should have feared strangers more if he was on the run from the queen. Yet if the other man ever figured why he was there and what he was sent to do, there was every chance that he would wish the arrow struck true.

Not many people in the kingdom felt loyal to the queen. Richie felt as if he was betraying each and every one by doing her bidding. Even if he had his reasons, he could not help but think that it would matter very little to anyone else. Yet he still knew there was no choice. Not if he wanted to escape any of this with his life. Yet it felt even worse now as he took advantage of the hospitality and treatment that Eddie offered him.

It made him feel even more guilty than ever.

Luckily Richie didn’t have to live with the horrible thoughts for long. As he finished eating, he felt exhaustion overcoming him once more. He’d never suffered quite such a severe injury and briefly thought to himself that there was possible damage he had to consider to his insides. But then Eddie was up and helping him to his feet as he swayed on the chair, leading Richie back to the bed where he could lie down.

As he did so, he expected the other man to drift away. Instead, he sat on the bed next to Richie and reached out with gentle fingers, brushing his long hair away from his eyes. Richie hated himself for many reasons, but mostly for leaning his head into Eddie’s touch without really knowing why he did it. It felt as though it was something he needed as if he’d wandered through life seeking this very touch.

The wound must have been making him delusional.

“You never did tell me your name,” Eddie said softly, likely assuming that Richie was still awake even though his eyes were still closed.

He probably should have pretended otherwise. That the sleep overtook him and he didn’t hear a damn thing. But Richie wasn’t strong enough for that, with Eddie’s fingers stroking through his hair so gently.

“Richie,” he breathed out.

“Richie,” Eddie repeated, his voice soft and gentle as if he was handling the name with the utmost care. “You can rest, Richie. Nothing will befall you here.”

Part of him wanted to argue. To tell Eddie that he was the most significant threat in all the forest. But as Eddie began to hum what sounded like the same song before, Richie was helpless to do much but listen until sleep overcame him once more.

*****

The second time he woke, it was easy to sense that there were far more souls in the cabin than before. Richie lay still even as his mind became more aware, instinct telling him to gauge the level of threat he’d face once he opened his eyes.

“I’m just saying,” a familiar unhappy voice reached his ears. “It smells of ill plotting to me.”

“We’ve seen hunters in these parts before,” a placating voice cut in.

“It’s not the usual circumstances,” Grumpy shot back. 

“Please do not turn him out,” that was Eddie, so clearly speaking on Richie’s behalf. “I know it’s your decision, but I’m the reason he’s hurt. At least give him a few days to regain his strength.”

A long silence followed his words and Richie fought to keep himself still, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’s your bed he’s sleeping in, lad. Suppose you’ve got the most to lose,” Grumpy said, clearly finding himself alone in his opinion.

Guilt surged through Richie because the dwarf was entirely too right in his instinct not to trust him. Richie couldn’t stomach hearing anymore. He wished that he could fall back asleep but his body was pulsing with energy after sleeping for who knows how long. So he shifted himself to his back and slowly sat up as he opened his eyes, the pain in his abdomen reduced to a dull ache.

He turned his head in time to see all seven dwarfs seated at the table and Eddie leaning against the wall near to them. Their heads all turned and fixed on him, their gazes ranging from curious to annoyed. Eddie was the first to move, straightening up and looking as if he wanted to walk over but didn’t know what to do if he did. So he hovered where he stood.

“I hope you’re feeling better,” he said, sympathy passing over his face as he spoke. “We cleaned your wound up again and put some medicinal herbs on it to help the pain.”

“Thank you,” Richie said, his voice rough with sleep.

His eyes darted over all of the dwarfs, wondering if they all had names like Grumpy.

“Oh,” Eddie said as if he could read Richie all too well. “You’ll need to know their names.”

He moved forward, his hand lifting to point at each dwarf individually.

“You know Grumpy,” Eddie started off, pointing to the one who was practically glaring at Richie. “That’s Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc.”

Richie nodded, trying to pretend like he wasn’t confused by the idea of naming someone after their most dominant trait. He shuddered to think of what someone might have called him if the entire world worked that way. He realized after a few moments that he was thinking too hard on the subject and they were all staring at him expectantly.

“Richie,” he offered his name, knowing that’s likely what they awaited.

It would have been more polite to claim that it was nice to meet them but it wouldn’t be right. If Richie had his way, he would have been far away from there. All that he wanted to do was finish his mission and forget all about it. Of course, this was unlikely to be the last of what the queen demanded of him. But Richie could pretend otherwise here and now, if only for peace of mind that he knew he didn’t deserve.

“Are you feeling well?” Eddie asked, looking concerned.

Richie knew that he fell silent for too long, nodding his head slowly.

“Thanks to you,” he said, forcing a smile on his face. “All of you.”

Most of the dwarfs looked satisfied at his words. Richie didn’t have to look at Grumpy to know that he would disagree with the others. His eyes moved to Eddie, who was staring back at him with uncertainty.

“Is there anything you need?” he asked earnestly.

Richie was on the verge of refusing, not wanting to take any more than he’d already been given. But there was one thing that he could think of as he glanced down and saw the dirt smudged on his skin.

“A source of water,” he said, knowing he must have stunk. “If you point me in the right direction to clean up.”

Eddie looked relieved, nodding his head.

“There’s a calm river not far from here if you think that you can walk to it.”

Richie pushed himself to his feet before Eddie could even finish, casting his eyes about the room and finding his cloak hung on a hook. His shirt was apparently beyond repair, but at least he could wear something.

“We have fresh clothes for you too,” Doc told Richie.

It was tempting to make a joke about not fitting into anything they wore yet Richie kept it to himself, knowing it probably wouldn’t be that funny anyway.

“You shouldn’t go alone,” Grumpy said, his lack of trust for Richie shining through.

He might have been the most aware of them all. Richie didn’t bother to argue against his statement. But he was in no state to fight anyone right now, not that he would want to.

“They’re not going far from the house,” Doc said, leveling Richie with a serious gaze.

_ Don’t hurt him _ , it said.

Eddie was leading him out of the house before he could dwell on the stare. Richie felt useless, watching as the other man cradled an armful of clothes, a towel, and a bar of soap balanced atop it all. Richie would have offered to carry it all if he thought Eddie would agree. Instead he walked slowly, following Eddie’s lead.

“You could have just pointed me in the right direction and sent me on my way, you know?” Richie said, breaking the silence between them. “Unless you want to sneak a peek.”

He looked over and, to his utter amusement, saw color rising to Eddie’s cheeks as he looked anywhere but at Richie.

“That is certainly not my intention,” Eddie said, sounding far more stiff and posh than he had up until now.

Judging by that one sentence, Richie could tell that he was no commoner. He couldn’t help but smirk, having the sense that this would be quite the afternoon.

“You sure?” Richie asked, unable to resist ruffling his feathers just a little bit. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Eddie’s eyes flitted to him before he looked away again.

“It would be entirely inappropriate,” Eddie said with a shake of his head, surging ahead just a little as he weaved through the trees.

Richie couldn’t help but chuckle, walking after him. He could already see that the other man would be easy to like. Richie couldn’t let it get that far, lest he forget his purpose in the forest. Yet even as he thought it, a traitorous voice at the back of his mind told him that it was already a lost cause.

*****

Eddie felt the weight of the huntsman’s gaze on his back as he walked but tried not to show it. He wasn’t sure what to make of the other man at all. On the one hand, Eddie was incredibly grateful that he was alive. The idea of having someone’s death on his hands, even unintentionally, made Eddie feel sick to the stomach. Sure, the trap had been meant for anyone who might venture too close. After he finally relented and told his entire tale to the dwarfs, they practically insisted on taking every measure to ensure his safety.

It was all meant to keep the royal guards away. They never imagined that an innocent man would venture so close. All of the blood and the hours of unconsciousness nearly sent Eddie into a panic. But he forced himself to stay calm and care for the man. It was a relief when he woke the first time and even more so the second. He understood the hesitation of the dwarfs. They were used to a solitary life and this was the second time it had been interrupted in as many months.

Not only that but he heard their whispers. That the forest and the deep magic beneath were stirring. Shifting. Whispering. As if the trees themselves anticipated whatever was happening. A change was coming. They were confident of it. Eddie tried not to read too much into it. They had been this way ever since finding out that he was the prince. He saw the hope that lit up Doc’s eyes and wished dearly, in that moment and in many moments since, that he were someone else entirely.

Then Richie showed up and Eddie started to wonder if the dwarfs and the trees were right after all. Not because he wondered if this man would be the key to overthrowing his mother. Quite the opposite. Eddie was forced to wonder if things were changing for himself. He tried to shake the thoughts and push them away. It wasn’t right to dwell on such frivolous things when he was still in hiding to save his own life and the lives of others. But here he was, cheeks aflame and dangerously aware of the stranger at his back.

Eddie pushed on, trying not to think of it too much. There was no need to dwell on something so ridiculous. He would do better to forget it entirely. They reached the river after just a few minutes more and Eddie paused beside a large boulder near the river’s edge, looking out at the calm, glittering water. He heard the rustling of fabric and turned his head to ask if his help was needed. It was the exact wrong moment to look. An already half naked Richie was in the midst of stepping out of his pants and he reached for his underclothes to do the same.

Eddie couldn’t stop his sharp intake of breath as he turned his head away again as quickly as he could, knowing that Richie heard it as well when he heard his quiet laughter. He sank his teeth into his lower lip, embarrassment and annoyance rising in his chest as he resisted the sudden urge to toss the soap at Richie without warning. He didn’t like being caught looking. There was something that felt so very dangerous about all of this. He heard water shifting and took a seat on the boulder, still resolutely facing away from Richie. He wasn’t about to humiliate himself any further.

Tilting his head up, Eddie took it upon himself to admire the bright blue of the sky and the fluffy shapes of the clouds. He felt Richie’s eyes on him after a few moments but resolutely ignored him, though he knew he’d had to give the other man the soap eventually. There was an admittedly vengeful part of Eddie that wanted to make him ask, if only because Richie laughed at him. In truth, Eddie had no idea how to handle the presence of the other man now that he was awake.

“You can go, you know?” Richie called out to him eventually, breaking the tranquil silence. “I’ll find my way back.”

Eddie snuck a glance over his shoulder cautiously, finding that he was well covered by the water before meeting Richie’s eyes.

“And what if you get hurt?” he asked.

“Why? Do you have more of those traps lying around?” Richie countered, a smirk on his lips.

Eddie didn’t answer, a small frown forming on his face. He didn’t really want to be reminded of any of that. It was his fault that they were in this situation at all. He should have known better to lay those traps. Richie would bear a scar for the rest of his life, and it was Eddie’s fault. Though indeed, a mark on his skin was better than being dead.

“You shouldn’t get your wound wet,” he said, shifting around on the boulder until he was facing Richie. “It’s clean water but that doesn’t mean it’s without disease. Who knows what sort of infections you might get? It’ll rot and fester, and I won’t be cutting out the diseased part if it comes down to it. You can be assured of that.”

The words slipped out before Eddie could quite help himself. He didn’t know much about the river and its diseases at all, to be honest. All that he knew was that he was hot under the collar for no discernible reason and all he could think of to do was rattle away the words as if it would make the warm twist deep in his chest disappear as he looked at Richie. But then Richie was laughing aloud, his face lighting up and his bright blue eyes shining with mirth. He was striking. Handsome in a way that Eddie had never seen. He noticed that from the moment they crossed paths, even if he perhaps shouldn’t have. But it was hard to ignore. His features were striking with high cheekbones and a defined jawline.

“You’re not really a glass half full kinda guy, are you?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie out of his thoughts as he stood up until the water merely reached his waist.

Eddie didn’t answer, his eyes dropping down and widening just a bit. Richie was different from what Eddie had seen before. He possessed none of Ben’s thick, strong look with muscles that filled out a shirt. Nor did he look as intimidating as the guards or as wide as some men who frequented alehouses and did little else, developing a different kind of thickness. He wasn’t even like Eddie, who was slim yet soft with little to show for strength from his life of being locked away. Richie was lean as well, tall and lanky with the barest of definition to his arms and torso. He was just on this side of too skinny, as if he’d lived with more skipped meals than he ought to. 

But with water dripping from his collarbones down to his chest, where there was the lightest dusting of dark hair, on down to his abdomen and navel, to the trail of hair that led down, he looked quite desirable to Eddie, who had very little idea of how to deal with such thoughts. Color rose to his cheeks as he realized just how long he’d been staring. Thankfully the sun glittered on the water and kept him from seeing any lower. His eyes snapped up to Richie’s face where he saw a knowing look. Horror filled Eddie to the brim as he tried not to think of how boldly he’d raked his gaze over the other man. His hands lifted to do something, anything, and fell upon the soap that still sat on his lap.

“You’ll need this,” Eddie said, grasping the bar in one hand and holding it up.

“Admiring the dirt on my skin, were you?” Richie asked, amusement lacing his voice.

Eddie’s face burned even hotter, if possible, and he nearly chucked the damn thing at Richie’s head. The man was frustrating as he was attractive. Eddie didn’t know what to do with the conflict of emotions that Richie inspired. He glanced at him long enough to toss the soap in his direction, a satisfied feeling tugging at his chest as it almost slipped from Richie’s hands when he caught it.

“You’re entirely too familiar,” Eddie informed him hotly.

Richie didn’t look at all bothered by the accusation, rubbing water over the soap before scrubbing at his skin.

“Now that settles it,” Richie said quietly, though not so much that Eddie couldn’t hear him.

“Settles what?” Eddie all but demanded, wondered how Richie managed to make his temper burn so hot with few words.

Richie’s bright eyes lifted again, fixing on him as he paused in his task.

“You’re of a proper sort,” Richie rattled off without a second of hesitation. “The son of a noble or the like. Which makes me wonder how a man like you might find yourself in a place like this.”

Eddie’s face grew pale beneath Richie’s unflinching gaze, seeing nothing but awareness in his eyes. He read people all too well. Who knew what else he might have gleaned about Eddie by merely observing and listening to him? There was a need for care in this situation. Eddie had no idea who or what Richie was. He would be better off keeping him at a distance, even though it was tempting to do the opposite.

“What does it matter to you?” Eddie said stiffly.

Richie simply shrugged his shoulder, turning his attention back to cleaning himself without bothering his bound injury.

“Just curious,” he said.

Eddie looked away, pressing his lips together and inhaling deeply. He had no real idea what to say. How to throw this man off the scent of who he truly was. It wouldn’t be hard to figure out if he had any detail of Eddie’s life. It was safest if he remained quiet about it entirely.

“Well I fail to see how it’s your business,” he finally managed.

Neither of them spoke for several long moments.

“Right you are,” Richie finally said, something beneath his voice that told Eddie he was still curious. “I won’t press you again.”

Eddie forced himself not to look again, staring down at the ground resolutely. A few minutes passed, yielding nothing but an awkward silence between them. The trickle of the creek and the sound of life around them was the only noise they heard until Richie finally spoke again.

“That song from before,” he said hesitantly, pulling Eddie out of his tangle of thoughts. “It drew me to you…”

Richie trailed off as if he didn’t quite mean to let that slip. Eddie looked up, warmth touching on his cheeks. Richie wasn’t facing him anymore. He was deeper into the water with his head tilted down, his hand skimming lightly over the water and sending ripples across the surface. Eddie tried to tell himself that he should look away. But it was hard not to admire what he could see. Some freckles sprinkled across his shoulders, that much Eddie knew from patching him up, but they looked different in the sunlight. He looked different.

“I’d never heard it before,” Richie said, tilting his chin over his shoulder towards Eddie without actually looking at him.

Yet Eddie jolted all the same, breaking his gaze away from Richie to look around him instead.

“Nor had I,” Eddie said, the sweet lyrics of the song drifting through his mind. “Until it was taught to me.”

It was the children of Beverly’s village who taught him the song. They had no real grasp of the meaning. Eddie barely understood it, though he could certainly feel the hope and love that went into writing it. Eddie learned to sing it rather quickly, though he never imagined having an audience apart from children. Thinking of it all reminded him of the village and all those who showed him kindness, particularly Beverly and Ben. Eddie hesitated, chancing another glance at Richie only to see him still facing away.

“When you came into the forest, did you come from the north or the south?” he asked, leaning forward slightly.

Richie hesitated before half turning to face him, his brow furrowed with confusion.

“Why does it matter to you?” he asked.

“It’s a matter of curiosity,” Eddie said simply.

Richie held his gaze for a long moment before speaking again.

“The north,” he said.

Eddie took a deep breath, straightening up just a bit.

“There is a village not far from the edge of the forest. The closest to it, I imagine. Brenwith is its name,” Eddie told him, fighting to keep his voice level. “Did you happen to pass through?”

He waited with bated breath, needing to hear reassurance.

“I think that I did,” Richie said with a nod. “I needed supplies.”

“So nothing was amiss?” Eddie asked, hope filling his chest. “The villagers all seemed unharmed?”

“Unharmed?” Richie asked, his eyebrows rising. “What the hell could harm an entire village?”

There was an unspoken truth between them. An agreement that there was only one force in the kingdom that could genuinely harm on that scale. But Eddie was not about to speak of his mother. Not if there was any chance that it would give away his identity. Richie might not have seemed dangerous, but Eddie had been well warned not to trust what anyone may appear to be.

“I have a personal connection to it,” Eddie said, looking down at his hands. “I only want to make sure that the people are all doing well.”

“As well as I could tell,” Richie said, assuring his fears without even knowing. “It seemed peaceful to me.”

Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief, clasping his arms around the bundle of fabric he held. It was a relief to hear that his plan had worked. Even if Beverly was angry with him and the village blamed him for Christopher’s death, the rest of them were alive. That was all that mattered in the end.

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

Richie didn’t say anything. Before Eddie knew it, he was walking out of the river. He quickly turned his head away, offering out the sheet for Richie to dry with as he heard the water shifting around him. He felt a tug on his hand as the towel was taken and kept himself from looking, even as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It didn’t take long for Richie to reach out for the clothing.

“Why in the hell do they have clothes that fit me?” Eddie heard Richie mutter.

It was something he considered himself a while ago. Eddie was never quite willing to ask for the knew the dwarfs likely had their reasons, and he was somewhat grateful for it. But hearing Richie echo the question nearly brought a smile to his face. It wasn’t until Eddie heard a hiss of pain that his head lifted and he saw Richie struggling to get the tunic over his head. He was on his feet in an instant, reaching out to lend his help. Richie didn’t refuse it, huffing out a sigh and yet allowing Eddie to maneuver around him to get the shirt on over his shoulders, both good and bad. By the time it was tucked into his pants, Richie was staring at Eddie, a strange look in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Richie said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Eddie stepped away from him, fear and excitement rising in him in equal measure. He could not explain why this hunter made him feel like this. Only that it wasn’t an entirely horrible feeling.

“Perhaps you shall find out,” Eddie said, feeling as though his words only pointed out the inevitable. “After all, I think that it’s best for you to remain here in the company of others until your wound mends. Just in case something does go wrong.”

Something strange passed over Richie’s face. If Eddie were paying better attention, he might have seen it as guilt. But he only dismissed it as uncertainty over the situation. It wasn’t entirely strange for someone to be hesitant about staying in a small cabin already overflowing with seven dwarfs and another man. But since he was responsible for Richie’s injuries, Eddie insisted on seeing his healing through. He said as much before Richie could refuse, earning a small half smile from the other man.

“I suppose I’ll have to agree,” he agreed after a moment, pulling his cloak on carefully. “You seem determined enough to tie me down if I try to leave. Usually I’d agree to that all too willingly, but I think we can both agree that I’m not up for that much excitement right now.”

Eddie’s cheeks lit up as he realized immediately that Richie’s words were most definitely an innuendo.

“Careful with your words,” Eddie said, shaking his head as he turned away. “I might think you’re a scoundrel.”

“I’m somewhat offended you do not think so already.”

Eddie did his best not to laugh, not wanting to encourage Richie. He felt satisfied as he led the way back to the cabin. The time would come when he understood Richie’s hesitation. But for now he walked on, his head held high and his heart lifted by his good spirits, entirely unaware of the darkness that would soon befall them.

*****

“I regret that I can’t help,” Richie said from where he sat at the table, folded uncomfortable into Sneezy’s seat. “Even if I could, I’d be fucking useless in there.”

Eddie did not flinch at his coarse speech, smiling slightly as he cut carefully at one of the carrots from the garden out back. In truth, he’d adopted such words into his own vocabulary after spending time with Beverly. In that brief moment, Eddie wondered whether she and Richie would get along if they met. They seemed to be alike in spirit.

“I’d rather you focus your energy into healing than helping,” Eddie said honestly, glancing over his shoulder. “I can do this myself. It’s taken the time to learn but I’m getting better.”

He’d started to learn with Ben and only added to his instruction by taking on the cooking with the dwarfs in return for their hospitality. Eddie was glad that his food tasted somewhat decent. Mostly he was proud that he was able to do it at all.

“Have you been here long?” Richie asked, looking around the cottage as if to take it all into consideration. 

“Longer than I expected to be,” Eddie said vaguely, part of him feeling guilty for not telling Richie the exact truth even if it was to keep himself safe.

It had been almost two months in truth. He was hardly able to believe that it had been that long. With each day that passed, he felt the deep claws of his mother’s power and influence releasing him one by one. It was as if the distance between them burdened him less as time went by. Eddie felt lighter for it and yet still guilty for the fact that the rest of the kingdom still languished under her control. There was little that he could do about it, for he was simply one man with no more power than another even if he was her son. Only a large force, an army, had any hope of removing her from power. Eddie had nothing of the sort.

“It’s a nice place,” Richie allowed.

Eddie looked around, forcing a smile upon his face as he chased the dark thoughts from his mind.

“It is,” he agreed.

There was little more that he could ask for. It was clean and comfortable. He knew at the back of his mind that he couldn’t stay forever but for now, it was a nice place to rest.

“That bed is yours, isn’t it?” Richie asked, nodding to the bed in the corner.

Eddie nodded simply, turning his attention back to chopping up the vegetables for the stew.

“The dwarfs were kind enough to provide it for me,” Eddie said.

“And you were kind enough to let me rest there,” Richie said, an undertone of gratitude in his voice. “But where did you sleep then?”

“I usually dozed in a chair next to the bed,” Eddie said honestly, moving onto the broccoli. “I wanted to be close in case you woke up.”

“Or if worse came to worse and I died,” Richie said, sounding all too casual about the subject.

Eddie felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of it.

“I didn’t let myself imagine,” he confessed, trying his best to focus on his task as guilt settled over his heart like a heavy blanket. “I wouldn’t have known what to do if–“

Eddie took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“It would have weighed on my conscience,” he said.

There was a beat of silence between them as neither of them knew exactly what to say. Then Richie shifted in his chair and spoke again.

“Well you’re welcome to your bed again. I’ll sleep on the sofa or the floor if need be,” Richie said.

Eddie paused in the midst of his chopping, glancing over at the Richie and then at the bed and back.

“It’s not too small,” he said before he could help himself, the words spilling out. “I think that two people could find a way to fit.”

Richie’s eyebrows rose out of surprise and Eddie was certain that he didn’t imagine the color that rose on the other man’s cheeks. But before either of them could say another word, they both jolted at the sound of distant singing from the returning dwarfs. They’d be hungry from a day’s work at the mine. Eddie turned back and refocused on cooking, knowing he’d have to finish it all quickly. He felt Richie’s eyes on his back as he did so, silently thanking the gods for he interruption before he had to suffer an awkward refusal from the other man for his foolish idea.

“I see you survived the day,” Doc said once they all entered. “How’s your wound, lad?”

Their attention focused on Richie. All of the dwarfs apart from Grumpy looked at ease with his presence. But then it took the moodiest of them over a week to come to terms with Eddie’s presence there.

“Hurts far more than I’d like,” Richie said, his brow furrowing as he glanced down at it before looking up again. “But it won’t kill me yet.”

Grumpy harrumphed before making his way to the stairs, stomping up them loudly. Richie looked more amused than upset as he watched him go along with the rest of them.

“Has my survival offended him?” he asked, casting his eyes around the room and landing on Eddie last.

“The very world offends him,” Doc said with a shake of his head. “You’re not special on that account.”

Eddie ducked his head to hide his smile.

“I imagine he’ll grow used to you,” he said once the other dwarfs disappeared upstairs as well.

Richie didn’t respond for a long time and Eddie wondered if he heard at all.

“Think he’ll be the only one?” Richie finally said.

Eddie’s smile threatened to grow, his chest warming at Richie’s words. For just a moment, he could pretend as though the rest of the world did not exist. For just a moment, he could let himself be young and happy. For just a moment, he could be free.

“There’s hope for you yet,” he said decidedly, a smile in his voice.

Hours passed in conversation and eating, all of it feeling rather natural even with Richie there. It wasn’t until darkness fell and the dwarfs retired to their beds that Eddie remembered his own words from earlier. More like he was reminded of them when he saw Richie making his way to the sofa. His stomach seemed to flip as he saw Richie struggle his way through removing his shirt. Eddie finished off blowing out the candles but the one by his bed, hesitantly crossing the room to the bed.

“You’re still healing,” he said warily, keeping his voice hushed. “It’s better for you to sleep in a bed.”

Richie looked up at him with a line between his brows that smoothed out when he grinned.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were scheming to get me into your bed,” he said, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. “Is that so, Eds?”

Eddie opened his mouth to answer as color flooded his cheeks but his words died on his lips as he considered what Richie said.

“Eds?” he questioned.

Richie blinked, looking as if he didn’t realize that he even said it.

“It fits you,” he declared.

“An arrogant decision,” Eddie said, fighting a smile as he sat on the bed. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to give me a nickname.”

“And yet I have permission to come into your bed,” Richie said cheekily, his eyes shining with amusement.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he resisted the urge to throw a pillow at his face.

“To help you heal,” he said, tugging the blankets back on the bed. “And to assuage my guilt over being the cause of the injury.”

“I seem to recall that it was an arrow that caused the injury,” Richie reminded him.

“In a trap of my own making,” Eddie replied without missing a beat.

“I’m beginning to believe that you’re stubborn.”

“You’re one to speak.”

They stared at each other, each in a resolute silence. Richie was the first to break, letting out a laugh. Eddie soon followed, turning his head to hide his smile as he sat on the bed.

“I’ll heal just as well here,” Richie said, lying back on the couch with a wink in his direction. “But I’ll keep your offer in mind if I get too lonely.”

Eddie stared at him for a long moment before standing hesitantly, pulling one of the blankets from his bed and crossing over.

“It gets cold in here at night,” he said simply, ignoring the warmth he felt at Richie’s gaze.

He turned back around, pulling off his own tunic before kicking off his boots and climbing beneath the covers that he had left. Eddie laid there for a long time, listening to the sound of Richie’s breathing slow as he fell asleep. Only then did he close his eyes and begin to hum the same melody as the song he sung before, wondering if he perhaps he would soon understand its true meaning.

*****

“Do I at least get to ask how a young nobleman became servant to dwarfs?”

Eddie shook his head with a slight smile as he bent over, pulling another piece of recently washed clothing out of the basket to hang it up on one of the lines that stretched from the cottage to the trees.

“I’m not their servant,” Eddie said, flipping the shirt over the line and securing it with pins. “They’ve been kind to me. It’s the least I can do in return.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Richie leaning against the frame of the open door, his hair ruffled from sleep and his shirt hanging loosely rather than tucked in. He still looked sleepy, which wasn’t surprising since he’d been restless for most of the night. Eddie was used to sleeping ill so the lack of it didn’t bother him. But he felt sympathy for the dark circles under Richie’s eyes. He’d slept well past breakfast and didn’t even wake when the dwarfs left even though the seven beings were in no way quiet.

“What can I do?” Richie asked.

Eddie was surprised by the question. It’s not that he didn’t expect it from Richie, but he anticipated being questioned or taunted in response. He hadn’t quite formed a view of Richie yet. There were certain things that he’d picked up on but Eddie had a feeling that he was hiding some things. He was in no place to judge, since he was doing the same. That didn’t stop him from being curious.

“Rest,” Eddie said simply, turning back to the basket of clothing. “I’ll be satisfied when you’re mended.”

“You should be satisfied enough that I’m alive. A wound like that should have killed me,” Richie said bluntly.

Eddie inhaled sharply at the thought. He heard the same from Doc. If they did not have the resources and herbs to treat him, then Richie likely would have died anywhere else. Eddie suspected that it had something to do with the deep magic that ran through the forest but he didn’t dare to ask. He wanted nothing to do with magic after seeing how his mother misused it so he settled with not talking of it at all.

“Well now I hold you responsible for keeping yourself alive,” Eddie challenged him, clipping a cloak on the line.

“Clearly you don’t know who you’re talking to,” Richie said with a smirk. “I’ve barely done the job up until now.”

“I believe in you,” Eddie said, smiling over at him briefly before bending down again.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the sounds of the forest around them. Eddie felt Richie watching him as he went about his task but didn’t say anything to send him away. Part of him relished in the attention, though he was entirely confused by it. Eddie wondered if this was how Beverly felt when she was under the Ben’s attention. But he didn’t imagine that Richie’s interest came from anything of a romantic nature. He was likely just curious about his presence here and wanting to figure him out.

“I have a very important question,” Richie finally said, as if he couldn’t quite stop himself from speaking. “The most important, I think. I will judge you by your answer for the rest of our lives.”

Eddie huffed out an almost laugh, shaking his head before looking over at Richie again.

“Out with it,” he said, picking up the empty basket.

“Consider it gravely, Eds,” Richie said, stepping aside so that he could walk through the door.

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie said without really thinking, though the command was half-hearted.

Richie didn’t seem discouraged in the slightest as Eddie set the basket down on the dining table and turned around to look at him.

“If you were named like the dwarfs, what do you think yours would be?”

Eddie pressed his lips together, trying his best not to laugh. Richie didn’t even bother to hide his grin, as though he knew quite well the struggle that Eddie was going through.

“What?” Eddie finally managed to say when he got himself under control.

“You heard me,” Richie said, walking in slowly with his hand pressed gently to his side. “C’mon, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I haven’t,” Eddie lied half-heartedly.

Of course he’d thought about it. It was impossible not to. But Richie didn’t have to know that, even though he seemed to anyway judging by the knowing looking on his face. Eddie turned away, moving to the stairs so that he could gather the sheets to wash as well.

“Answer it Eddie,” Richie said insistently.

“Do you enjoy being a nuisance?” Eddie called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

“More than I can say!”

It was impossible not to let a laugh slip through his lips even though he knew Richie must have heard it. Sure enough, when he came down with a bundle of sheets in his arms, Richie was waiting with a wide smile, seated in the chair closest to the basket.

“I think I’d be something like Handsome or Ingenious or Witty,” Richie said with certainty.

“Or Facetious or Bothersome or Questionable,” Eddie continued for him.

“Desirable,” Richie suggested.

“Egotistical.”

“Wise.”

“Intransigent.”

“Cute.”

Eddie paused at that one, looking over at Richie with a raised eyebrow.

“You think you’re cute?” he asked, ready to tease him for that.

“No,” Richie said, his eyes alight with humor. “That one’s for you.”

A moment passed as Eddie let the words sink in. Then he turned his face away, hoping that Richie couldn’t see the flush filling his cheeks. But Eddie’s wish fell flat as Richie grinned wider.

“See?” he said triumphantly. “Cute, cute,  _ cute _ !”

He reached out to pinch Eddie’s cheek.

“Stop!” he said loudly, ducking away from him.

Richie gave a dramatic wince at the sound.

“Maybe Screechy is better for you,” he said, shooting Eddie a grin.

“Shove it,” Eddie said with very little heat in his voice, trying and failing to keep from laughing as he hoisted the basket up onto his hip. “You’re incorrigible is what you are. That’s what I’ll call you from now on. Incorrigible.”

“And to think that I was being so nice to you,” Richie said with a mock offended tone. “Shame on you.”

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, looking over at Richie before he reached the door.

“I am far from shamed,” he said simply.

Richie gasped dramatically, laying a hand over his heart.

“What would your fellow nobleman say? To hear such poor manners from one of their own?” he said, adopting some posh sounding accent. “Repay me with kind words or condemn me to suffer.”

Eddie considered it for a moment before giving him a smile, softening his gaze and fluttering his lashes.

“Suffer.”

Richie’s laughter followed Eddie as he left through the door, bringing a very real smile to his face that lingered through his entire walk to the river. At that moment, it was almost enough to forget his cares. Almost enough for his mother’s shadow to fade from his life. Almost enough for the light to make him forget the dark.

Almost. 

*****

There was a fear settled over the castle. Everyone knew that Queen Sonia was far from pleased, though they did not know why. They could only guess, always falling back to the reappearance and subsequent disappearance of the prince. Most people attributed to her, though rumors flew that he escaped. No one truly knew apart from the queen herself and her most trusted advisor, the very man who attended her that day.

“I should have known better than to put my faith in a traitor’s son,” she said in a low voice, pacing across the dark chamber that so few had seen. “There is meaning to this delay, I’m certain of it.”

“I gather the meaning to be that he has failed,” Lord Robert Gray said.

The queen scowled, stopped abruptly before the mirror on the wall. She stared at it with consideration before straightening her shoulders.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall,” she said, her voice lowering and darkening even as she spoke. “Who is the most powerful of them all?”

The glass grew opaque, swirling with smoke before settling into a shimmering state.

“Your power is unmatched, my queen,” a disembodied voice spoke from the depths of the mirror. “Yet it wanes even as we speak.”

The queen grew stiff, her breath catching in her throat. At the words, her servant straightened a little where he stood.

“You feel it, do you not?” the mirror asked before she could say a thing to deny it.

“What could achieve such a thing?” she demanded to know.

“Not what but who. The source is well known to you.”

Robert’s eyes set upon her as she took a step back, shaking her head.

“My son has no magic,” she said with a scoff. “He’s just a boy.”

“Not magic,” the mirror refuted. “Loyalty.”

There was no sound for nearly a minute. The word hung in the air like a pin, ready to drop at any moment.

“Loyalty?” the queen finally said, more dismissive than anything. “What has he done to inspire such a thing? Run away?”

“Rumors fly far and wide. Hope spreads like wildfire. The very existence of the boy makes people wonder.”

Queen Sonia turned away from the mirror, her eyes flashing with anger as she gritted her teeth.

“All hope will be doused,” she said furiously, sweeping from the room before anything could stop her.

Her shouted orders could be heard all around and were heeded quickly. Before long, there was a company of guards awaiting her in the great hall. She marched up to them with blazing eyes.

“Scour the forest. Burn it down if you must,” she said, looking each man in the eye. “Do not return without the prince and that blasted huntsman. I want them both alive. Come back without them and I will have your heads.”

*****

Richie watched from his place against the tree as Eddie sat in the middle of the meadow, humming to himself with a pile of flowers in his lap. There was a bluebird on his shoulder, one that Richie quickly learned was a friend of his no matter how odd it may be, chirping along as Eddie hummed quietly. It was a peaceful moment, though it only fed into the dark twist of guilt in his chest that only seemed to grow as time passed. It had been almost two weeks since Richie was struck by the arrow.

Two weeks of learning Eddie without truly knowing who he was. Two weeks of healing and helping. Two weeks of peace that Richie certainly did not deserve. Try as he might, he could not forget why he’d been sent into the forest. And he could not ignore the whispering voice at the back of his mind that urged him to speak the truth. To tell Eddie and the dwarfs that he was no simple hunter. That he’d been sent by the queen to retrieve a prisoner. A prisoner that he had yet to see any sign of, though he wasn’t exactly looking. 

It was easy to forget it all when he was in Eddie’s presence. The warmth and light that he exuded drew Richie in effortlessly. He craved it and, by extension, Eddie as well. Richie thought every day that he should say goodbye and every day he found another excuse to stay. His wound pained him. Eddie needed help with the garden. The dwarfs wanted to take them to see the mine. The clouds in the sky meant rain. The sun burned too brightly to walk far. There were all manner of reasons that he could use to remain right where he was.

But Richie knew that it couldn’t last forever.

He owed a debt to himself and to his father. He’d put it off long enough. No matter how much he wished that he could stay hidden away in the forest with Eddie, Richie knew that he had to face reality. Either he’d find the prisoner and receive his father’s titles and lands in return, or he wouldn’t and he’d deliver himself to his death. He wasn’t willing to allow Eddie and the dwarfs to suffer for his own mistakes. So he forced himself to make a plan and therefore knew, as he sat there in that peaceful moment watching Eddie pluck flowers and hum to himself, that it would be the last time.

“You do this a lot,” Eddie said, pulling him out of the recesses of his mind.

Richie blinked heavily, brushing the dark thoughts away to focus on the light in front of him.

“What?” he asked, wondering if he’d missed something.

“You lose yourself in your thoughts,” Eddie said, brushing his fingers over the petals of the bright yellow flower he held.

Richie snorted, bending his knee up to rest his elbow on it.

“How dare you assume I think at all?” he said dismissively.

Eddie lifted his head and frowned at him, looking far from fooled. But he didn’t push it, just like every other time in the past two weeks that he’d sensed Richie was holding something back. They were most certainly leading each other on a merry dance, trying not to speak of what they were keeping from one another. Richie had his share of secrets, to be sure, but he’d be a fool to suspect he wasn’t the only one since Eddie hadn’t shared a single detail of his past. Richie watched as his eyes darted away before looking back at him. Then he was moving, cause the bird on his shoulder to fly away as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I want you to teach me,” Eddie said, brushing the dirt from his trousers.

“Oh Eds,” Richie said without missing a beat. “There are so many things I’d  _ love _ to teach you. You’ll have to specify.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed at the insinuation in his voice.

“I want you to teach me to shoot,” he clarified, nodding to the bow and quiver of arrows that lay propped against the tree next to Richie.

He couldn’t use it quite yet. Not with the wound in his side still aching if he moved a certain way. It would certainly put strain on its mending if Richie tried to use the weapon. But still he brought it, not wanting to be unarmed in case something or someone came upon them. His dagger was strapped to his belt as well. Richie wasn’t going to take any chances. As he stood, Richie reached out to grasp the bow’s grip, leaving the arrows behind as he walked over to where Eddie stood.

“Wait…” Eddie said, clearly confused.

“First step is learning how to hold it,” Richie said, answering his question before he had a chance to ask. “Arrows come later.”

He didn’t hand Eddie the bow yet, casting his eyes around for a good target. He found a thick tree not ten feet away, knowing it would do just fine.

“Face that tree,” Richie said, nodding towards it and stepping closer to Eddie’s side once he did so. “Now keep your eyes fixed on it but turn to the side with your right shoulder pointing towards the tree.”

He watched as Eddie shuffled around, uncertainty in his movements.

“Just there,” Richie said once he was facing the right direction. “Now spread your feet out just a little and stand firm. You have to be well balanced.”

Eddie did as he said, shifting his feet until they were set apart. Richie stepped up behind him, leaning the bow against his leg and reaching up hesitantly to settle his hands over Eddie’s shoulders.

“Release some of the tension in your shoulders,” he said, pushing down on them lighty. “Your strength doesn’t come from here.”

Reaching down, he took hold of the bow and held it out in front of Eddie, nodding at him to take it.

“Your right hand holds the grip, not too tight,” Richie said, lifting his arm up to show him how to hold it. “You’ll want to bend your elbow just a bit and drop your shoulder.”

Eddie did as he said, his eyes fixed on the bow as Richie reached up to point out something on the string.

“This is your nocking point,” he said, pointing to the small point on the string. “You’ll draw back with your left hand, one finger above the nocking point and two fingers below.”

Richie watched as Eddie positioned his fingers and nodded before taking a deep breath himself, moving even closer until he was almost flush against Eddie’s back. Reaching around, he carefully laid his hand over Eddie’s stomach, feeling his gasp.

“Relax,” Richie breathed out, his own body tingling with awareness.

He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts of how close they were and how good it felt. This was all for the purpose of instruction. Richie had to focus on teaching Eddie, not how soft his hair was where it tickled his cheek or how well he might fit in his arms if they were doing anything else.

“This is where you find your strength,” Richie said, pushing lightly on his stomach. “Here and your back, as well as your arms.”

Eddie nodded, clearly trying to focus on what Richie was saying.

“Keep your arm level,” Richie said, reaching out with his free hand to brush over Eddie’s right wrist. “Breathe in and draw the string back until your knuckles brush the corner of your mouth.”

Eddie inhaled deeply as he pulled with his left hand, all the way until it was taut and ready to be released. Richie didn’t move his hand from Eddie’s stomach, though he easily could have. The muscles there quivered beneath his touch as Eddie held the stance. Richie knew that he should step away and make sure that he was holding it right from the other side but he couldn’t bring his feet to move.

“You don’t want to look at the bow or the arrow,” Richie said, releasing his wrist to point at the tree. “Focus on your target. That’s where you want it to land. Look at it. Envision the arrow striking there. Only then do you release.”

Eddie did so, the breath whooshing from his chest as the string snapped back into place. He dropped the bow to his side after a moment, breathing in and out slowly. It took Richie too long to realize that he hadn’t stepped back or even dropped his hand. He was still standing with his chest against Eddie’s back, too close to be anything but purposeful, yet he wasn’t even aware of himself until now.

“I think I should practice again,” Eddie said, his voice shaking just slightly. “Without the arrow.”

Richie nodded, hesitating before finally pulling away, telling himself that Eddie didn’t even need him there. 

“It wouldn’t hurt,” he agreed.

Eddie looked over his shoulder, his eyes fixing on Richie.

“You’ll stay right there?” he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Richie nodded before he could help it.

“Right here.”

The lie tasted bitter on his tongue.

*****

That night felt colder than any other before it. Richie had chosen to sleep on the sofa without fail until now, not wanting to bother Eddie on his bed even if it was a more comfortable surface. He felt guilty enough for hiding the truth about himself. Yet as he laid there, knowing what he planned to do the very next day, he felt cold. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep in spite of it. All he could do was stare at the ceiling above him, listening to Eddie’s soft breaths from where he laid sleeping.

It took a while for Richie to give up, pushing himself to sit. He scrubbed his hands over his face, stifling a groan of frustration. He knew that the thoughts of leaving weighed him down and kept him awake. As he lifted his head and gazed across the room, Richie’s eyes fell on Eddie and he watched where he lay on his back, his chest rising and falling with each slow breath he took. It was impossible to know how much time passed as Richie sat there observing his peaceful sleep, wishing he might achieve the same.

He wasn’t really aware of when he made the decision, only that Richie let the blanket fall away as he stood, crossing over to the bed as quietly as he could. He sank down onto the mattress slowly, sitting on the side of the bed where Eddie did not sleep while watching him for any sign of wakefulness. Richie didn’t bother to get beneath the blankets, slowly shifting until he could lie down. His head no sooner hit the pillow than Eddie shifted and inhaled lightly, his head turning towards Richie as his eyes blinked open sleepily.

“Rich?” he murmured tiredly, sounding half aware of what was going on.

“Sorry,” Richie whispered, waiting to be chased away. “It’s cold.”

Nothing happened for a few long seconds and Richie thought that Eddie might have fallen asleep. Then he was pushing up on one elbow and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking over at Richie more fully.

“You aren’t even under the covers,” he said, his voice hoarse with sleep.

Richie looked down and shrugged his shoulders, almost wishing he hadn’t come over at all.

“Didn’t wanna bother you,” he mumbled.

Eddie huffed out a sigh, scooting over on the bed to make more room.

“Get the fuck under here, Richie,” he muttered.

Richie blinked with surprise at his words.

“Oh hello there Grumpy,” he couldn’t help but say as he scooted up and pulled the covers over his legs. “I thought I got into bed with my sweet Eds but I guess I made a mistake.”

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbled, rolling over towards Richie while burying his face in his pillow. “Stop calling me that.”

“You love it,” Richie said.

“I don’t,” Eddie denied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Richie turned to his side as well, thankful it wasn’t his injured one as he looked over Eddie in the pale moonlight that filtered through the windows. After almost a minute, Eddie huffed and turned his head, meeting Richie’s eyes.

“You’re acting odd,” he said, his voice holding a hint of accusation.

“I  _ am _ odd,” Richie pointed out, avoiding the truth of his words. “I thought you’d be used to it by now.”

“Stranger than usual. You’ve been refusing to share this bed for weeks and now…” Eddie trailed off, looking confused and somewhat concerned.

His observation skills almost frightened Richie. Eventually Eddie would figure out the truth, just by virtue of who he was.

“Well if I’m not welcome,” Richie said, rolling over.

He barely got far before Eddie’s hand shot out, grasping at his arm.

“Stay,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Richie looked at him, knowing that he had no intention of actually going. But there was a look in Eddie’s eyes. A plea for him not to go. A plea for him to say everything. A plea for them both to knock down the unspoken truths that formed a wall between them. Richie rolled back towards him with a sigh.

“You’re too good,” he said with a resigned tone in his voice. “A whole hell of a lot better than me.”

“I’m not,” Eddie denied, shaking his head.

Richie didn’t say anything, his eyes tracing over Eddie’s face as if he could imprint it in his mind and never forget. He resisted the urge to trace it with his fingers. To brush his thumb over his soft lips. To experience his kiss just once. Eddie blinked, emotion clouding his eyes.

“Why do I feel like you’re preparing to say goodbye?” he whispered, his voice catching on the last word.

“Because I can’t stay here forever,” Richie told him.

_ Because I don’t want you to know the truth. _

_ Because I don’t want you to hate me. _

_ Because I may be falling for you. _

Eddie shook his head, reaching up to press his hand over Richie’s cheek.

“Don’t,” he said, his eyes slipping closed. “Just….”

Richie read the distress in his voice as he trailed off. 

“I wish I could promise you,” Richie said, feeling more torn than he ever had.

“I won’t make you,” Eddie said, his eyes opening again to focus on Richie. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

Richie let out a quiet laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you.”

Eddie reached up, brushing Richie’s hair away from his forehead gently.

“I could say the same for you,” he said, looking into Richie’s eyes after a moment. “And I doubt I ever shall again.”

It took a while for Eddie’s words to sink in. Once they did, Richie found himself reaching out before he could think, gathering Eddie into his arms. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with Eddie’s head laid over his chest. Richie tried not to think of how natural it felt. Of how well Eddie truly fit against his side. He simply held him and closed his eyes, trying to memorize everything about it. Richie was horribly aware that it may well be the last moment of true happiness he ever felt.

It wasn’t until morning, as he woke with Eddie’s back flush against his chest, their legs entangled and his arm dropped over Eddie’s waist, that Richie regretted climbing into bed with him. He never wanted to leave it. Never wanted to let go. He could have been content to lie there and hold the other man for the rest of his days, no matter how numbered they may be. Richie left his eyes closed and pressed himself closer, as if it was even possible. He could hear that the dwarfs were long gone and knew that he should feel embarrassed that they saw him like this.

But then again, he’d likely never see them again so it hardly mattered.

Richie tried not to think of how wonderful it felt to have Eddie in his arms as he pulled away. Nor did he allow himself to consider the fact that they both slept so well that the ruckus of the dwarfs going off to work in the mine didn’t even wake them, especially when Eddie was usually up before them all readying the cottage for the day. He simply rolled away from Eddie and gingerly slipped out of the bed, ignoring the longing ache in his chest to go right back to where he was.

It didn’t take long to gather his things. Richie had very little to call his own. He’d only take the clothes on his back. It was all he needed. There was no use for his weapons or his satchel. Not when all that he planned to do was give himself over to the queen for her punishment. Eddie slept on as he moved as silently as he could, praying with each moment that passed that he would go without interruption. Richie didn’t want to see the look in Eddie’s eyes if he had to say goodbye. It was better for both of them if he quite simply disappeared.

Richie donned his cloak at the door, hesitating as he pulled the satchel over his shoulder. He risked one last look over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Eddie’s face as he slept peacefully, looking even more beautiful than the first day they met, now that Richie knew that his heart matched it easily. He could have stayed there forever, gazing at the man he might have loved if given the chance. But Richie didn’t deserve to have that, so he turned away to open the door, closing it behind him as quietly as he could.

With a deep breath, he made his way down the path and out of the gate, plotting in his mind where he would go. Yet he barely made it fifteen paces from the gate before he heard a commotion. His head turned, his eyes tracking all around him to see the source of it. On instinct, Richie reached for his bow only to remember that it wasn’t there. There was more than one of them, that he knew from the magnitude of the sound.

He barely managed to take a step back before the source of it, or rather sources, stumbled through the trees with red faces and wide eyes beneath their beards. They’d all been running, that much was clear. The haste in their faces showed that it was not for sport. They were afraid of something. Richie scanned the forest behind the dwarfs, trying to figure out what might be chasing them. Grumpy shoved at him before he could do it for long and Happy was there in an instant, turning Richie around with far more patience.

“Get inside,” Doc instructed him, his voice allowing for no argument. “Now!”

Richie found himself tugged along with them before he could argue, dragged back into the cottage he’d just been planning to leave behind.

“What is it?” Eddie murmured sleepily, finally aroused by the chaos as he sat up in bed.

His eyes swept over them sleepily, barely sweeping over Richie.

“There’s s–s–s–” Sneezy let out a great sneeze before he could get out the word, rubbing at his nose.

“There‘s soldiers about,” Doc finished for him, barring the door and stepping away from it.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he sat up more fully, alertness creeping into his gaze. His eyes settled on Richie and he could not help the shame that hit him in the center of the chest when Eddie took him in and anguish flitted over his face. He knew what Richie had been doing. It was hard not to, with all of his belongings still hanging off of him.

“In the forest?” Richie asked, fear overriding the guilt as he realized the implications of what they said. “They never venture this far.”

“We saw them not ten miles from here,” Happy said, looking more worried than anything.

“I think we all know who they’re here for.”

Richie lowered his eyes, prepared to defend himself should the accusations start being flung his way. But the silence stretched far too long and when he looked up, he noticed that their gazes were not directed to him. Instead, each dwarf looked to a fear-stricken Eddie, who was still sitting on the bed in nothing but his trousers.

“Why now?” he asked, his voice shaking as he slipped from beneath the covers, his bare feet landing on the wooden floor. “It’s been months. Why have they come for me now?”

Richie’s mind grew to a halt at his words, refusing to let himself dwell on what they meant. If he thought about it, he’d come to the rightful conclusion. And if he did that, then everything would make sense. All of the suspicions he had and ignored. Every single possibility that he refused to entertain. It would all prove to be true. Richie wasn’t ready for that.

“None can know,” Doc said, walking towards Eddie quickly. “You must dress, my boy. There can be no trace of you. We’ll hide you away in the mine if need be. They’ll not find it easily.”

Richie watched as Grumpy shoved a bundle of clothing in Eddie’s arms.

“W–wait,” he said, hating himself for not being able to remain quiet. “Who are you?”

His gaze was fixed on Eddie, who stared back at him with terror and guilt in his eyes. Richie hated himself for not being able to leave it be. He wished that he could remain ignorant and let Eddie keep his secrets. But he needed to know. No one spoke. The very air around them grew still as they all stood in silence, waiting for the first person to speak.

“Who are you?” Richie asked again, desperation laced in his voice.

“I–” Eddie cut off, his eyes darting away from Richie as if he was ashamed.

“Go!” Grumpy said, shoving him towards the stairs.

He fixed Richie with a look, making it clear that they didn’t have a moment to waste. Eddie stumbled up the steps, looking back at Richie with wide eyes before he disappeared into the room up there. Richie stood frozen by the door, his heart racing in his chest. He felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Dopey looking up at him with fear in his own eyes, yet there was understanding there as well.

“I think you have your suspicions,” Doc said with a sigh, sitting down at the table. “I think you have this whole time.”

Richie looked up at him, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry as his mind slipped into a jumble of thoughts and memories.

_ “What makes you think he isn’t a danger to you?” _

_ “My name is Eddie. I’ll make sure that nothing else happens to you.” _

_ “You’re entirely too familiar.” _

_ “You’re of a proper sort.” _

Richie’s hand rose to his mouth as he felt his stomach twist as if he’d be ill right then and there.

“He’s–” he cut off, wishing more than anything that he could be wrong.

“The prince,” Doc finished for him, his voice grave. “Prince Edward, that is. The son of the queen and this kingdom’s only true hope.”

Richie’s heart fell just as his knees grew weak.

“What?” he managed to choke out, leaning against the wall for support.

“You didn’t know?” Sleepy asked.

“Who did you think he was?” Bashful said in a squeaky voice.

Richie shook his head, hearing Eddie shuffling around. He couldn’t say it. Not now that he knew. Not only was Eddie the prince that everyone thought might be dead, but he was undoubtedly the very prisoner that Richie was sent to retrieve.

“Who are you?”

Grumpy stepped forward as he spoke, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I’m a hunter,” Richie said weakly, knowing he sounded less than convincing.

“Piss on that,” Grumpy said, spitting on the ground at Richie’s feet. “You know something. Why are those guards here now? What’s happened to bring them here?”

Richie wished more than anything that he could claim not to know. But the truth was that he did know. The queen’s patience was at an end. His time was up.

“Because of me,” Richie said, unable to catch the words before they slipped out. “That’s why they’re here. Because I didn’t do what I was sent here for.”

“What?”

That voice belonged to none of the dwarfs. It was Eddie, poised halfway down the stairs with a pale face and wide eyes. His hand hovered over the bannister and his lower lip trembled as he looked at Richie.

“Eds, I–”

Eddie shook his head, nearly falling down the rest of the way in his haste.

“What were you supposed to do?” he demanded, advancing on Richie.

“Just let me–”

“Who sent you?”

“Please I–”

“Tell me!” Eddie yelled.

Before either of them could say another word, Doc’s hand settled on Eddie’s arm.

“There’s no time for it,” he said, looking between them with a grave expression. “We must go.”

“Then we leave him here,” Grumpy said, pointing at Richie.

Richie didn’t bother to argue. He wouldn’t blame them for leaving him. It was what he deserved.

“They’ll kill him,” Happy said, looking horrified at the thought.

The dwarfs all looked to Doc and Doc looked to Eddie. Richie didn’t dare to look at anyone. His fate was sealed, as far as he was concerned.

“No,” Eddie said, shaking his head with a much calmer voice than before. “We all go.”

Richie wanted to argue. To tell them that he planned to give himself up anyway. He could delay the guards and tell them that he found Eddie dead and hid away to keep from being executed for his failure. But Richie knew that he would follow. No matter how angry Eddie might be, and rightfully so, he still wanted Richie to come. There was no denying him. He didn’t make it to the door before Dopey was at his side, handing his bow and arrows up to him, as well as the dagger that belonged on his belt.

“The least you can do now is keep him safe,” Doc said from nearby as Eddie stepped out with Grumpy and Happy on either side of him.

“I will,” Richie said, arming himself. “No matter what it takes from me.”

He stepped outside behind the rest, drawing an arrow to keep it at the ready. They walked as quickly and silently as they could. Richie knew that they were leaving behind a trail but trusted that it wouldn’t matter. The guards wouldn’t know how to track them or the queen wouldn’t have called on Richie in the first place. Eddie remained at the front, marching on determinedly at Doc’s side without even looking back. Part of Richie was grateful. He had no idea what to say to fix anything. If Eddie didn’t believe that Richie had no idea who he was before today, Richie wouldn’t blame him.

But another part of him longed to explain himself. He would have given anything for the chance to explain everything if he thought he could get the chance to tell him. But all of the dwarfs were giving him looks that ranged between uncertainty, curiosity, and outright suspicion. Richie tried to block it all out, focusing on his surroundings. If there was nothing else he could do in that moment, it was keep those around him safe. The dwarfs all carried their pickaxes and Eddie had a blade of his own clutched tightly in his hand. But Richie knew that he had the better chance of taking any assailants out.

Then suddenly their small party drew to a stop. Richie nearly ran over Bashful, staggering to keep from doing so before lifting his head to where they were all looking. It was Eddie, his hand braced against a tree and his head ducked. Richie felt a surge of worry and nearly walked to him before remembering that he had no right to. He remained fixed where he was, listening as Eddie sniffled quietly before lifting his head. To Richie’s utter horror, there were tears gathered in his eyes and wet paths already traced down his cheeks.

“I can’t do this,” he said, his eyes looking around at all of them.

Even Richie.

“What do you mean by that?” Grumpy demanded.

He shook his head, looking away from them all.

“I know what will happen if they find us. It’ll be the death of you all,” Eddie said, his voice heavy with emotion. 

“We can hide away,” Happy said, hope in his voice.

“You’ll be safe in the mine,” Sneezy added.

“You don’t have to worry yourself over us,” Doc assured him.

Eddie looked at the oldest of the dwarfs, sadness in his eyes.

“I wish that were so,” he said, making it clear he wouldn’t even consider staying. “But I’ve been here before.”

His eyes lifted, fixing on Richie, who somehow knew exactly what he was talking about. The village that Eddie asked after, Brenwith. They must have hidden him before he disappeared into the forest. Eddie’s worry for the people suddenly became clear. Perhaps someone died as a warning to him. Richie felt a surge of anger and sympathy for what he’d been through. For what he himself was complicit in. He didn’t think he’d ever hated himself more than in this moment.

“What will you do?” Doc asked, seeing sense before anyone else.

They couldn’t stop Eddie, though they could certainly guide him. And Richie… Richie didn’t know what he could do.

“Travel south,” Eddie said, looking in the complete opposite direction of where he meant to. “Get as far away from all of you as I can. The guards won’t suspect you ever knew me if I can leave quick enough.”

“It’s a damn foolish notion,” Grumpy cut in, shaking his head. “The boy doesn’t know his directions. He’ll stumble right into their clutches.”

“Only if he’s alone.”

Richie’s voice rang out, drawing every eye to him. He didn’t look at any of the dwarfs. It didn’t matter what they thought, at the end of the day. Eddie’s eyes remained fixed on him, watching as he drew near.

“I know it’s impossible to trust me right now,” he said, stopping several paces away. “But there’s no other way.”

Eddie looked as if he was on the verge of refusing.

“He’s right,” Doc said.

Their eyes both went to him, watching as he stepped closer. One of his hands grasped Eddie’s wrist and the other Richie’s. He glanced back and forth between them both, a serious look in his eyes.

“No matter what came before, you must rely on one another now,” he said, pulling the small leather satchel he carried on his shoulder. “I anticipated that this day would come.”

Richie watched as Doc handed the bag over to Eddie, who took it from him.

“It’s heavy,” he said, a frown furrowing his brows.

“It’s what you need to get by,” Doc told him. “We haven’t always mined copper, my boy.”

Eddie didn’t look in the bag, though it was clear by his face that he had the same suspicions as Richie about what was in there. Doc looked to Richie, looking more hopeful than hateful, though there was more reason for the latter.

“He’ll need you to get out of this forest,” the dwarf said, staring deep into Richie’s eyes. “And because he has the means to pay, you’ll need him to get any further than that. By that time, I dearly hope your need for one another will come from within. In the meantime, your duty is to keep him safe. The kingdom relies on him and, at this moment, on you.”

Richie swallowed hard, committing the heavy words to his memory with a nod. Doc waited for a nod from Eddie before releasing them both.

“We dearly hope to see you again,” Doc said.

Eddie’s lower lip trembled and he bent down, pulling the dwarf into a hug. Richie stepped back as the rest crowded close. All but Grumpy, who walked to Richie as he glared at him.

“Something happens to him and I will find you,” he said, all but brandishing his pickaxe in Richie’s direction. “You’ll never have my trust.”

Richie forced a smile onto his face, knowing it likely looked more like a grimace.

“Never say never, Grumps,” he said, clapping the dwarf on the shoulder. “The day might just come that I surprise you.”

He moved away from the group, waiting at the edge of the clearing for Eddie to finish. When he heard footsteps, Richie turned his head to see Eddie approach him, reluctance written across his face. Richie would be foolish to say he didn’t understand it. Eddie’s safety was in his hands.

“Your Highness,” Richie said, sweeping his hand in the direction they would walk. “After you.”

“Aren’t you meant to be guiding me?” Eddie asked, his voice almost cold.

“I’ll tell you if you make a wrong turn,” Richie assured him, trying not to let it bother him.

With that, they started to walk. Eddie’s pace started quick, filled with determination. It didn’t take long for that to end. Richie knew it would. No one could hike through the forest that fast without their energy dropping. All that he had to do was wait for Eddie to slow down so that he could do the same. The air was tense between them. Richie didn’t suspect any less. He tried to think on that morning, before any of this happened. When he held Eddie close without knowing the shit storm that would hit them soon enough. Richie was so focused on his thoughts that he barely heard Eddie speak.

“Richie!”

His head snapped up, looking over only to see that Eddie wasn’t there. He’d stopped a few feet back. Richie turned around, his eyes falling on Eddie where he stood there with a frown on his face.

“What?” Richie said.

Eddie stared at him for a long moment, emotions playing across his face one after another. They were easy enough to read. Now that Richie knew his secret, he was practically an open book. Betrayal. Mistrust. Hurt. Uncertainty. Fear. Richie didn’t blame him for a single one of them.

“Why?” Eddie said simply, his voice quiet.

It was fairly clear what he was asking. Now that it was out in the open, Richie had no reason to keep the truth to himself.

“I’ll tell you everything,” Richie said with a sigh. “But while we walk. We can’t afford to linger.”

Eddie hesitated, looking him over before nodding slowly.

“While we walk,” he agreed.

*****

Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking at Richie differently now. It never occurred to him to see Richie as a threat. There was a part of him that didn’t even see him as one now. Eddie wasn’t sure at all what he saw when he looked at him. That’s why he needed to know why. He didn’t know what would happen when they found their way out of the forest. If they would. There was every chance that Richie was leading him straight to the guards who would take him to his mother.

“I learned to hunt from my father,” Richie said, walking through the forest just a little ways ahead of Eddie now. “He taught me everything I know. How to shoot. How to track. How to kill. He was the best damn hunter in the kingdom.”

Eddie clutched the strap of the heavy satchel that weighed at his shoulder, listening to his every word. In truth, he craved an explanation. He needed a reason not to let go of his faith in Richie entirely.

“I suppose that’s why your father honored him with his position and titles.”

Eddie snapped to attention at that, his steps growing quicker.

“My father?” he asked.

Richie nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

“My father, Lord Wentworth Tozier, was the royal huntsman,” he said simply.

Eddie didn’t say anything, trying to remember the man Richie spoke of. He didn’t recall anything about a royal huntsman. Certainly not after his father died. Did his mother rid herself of with the position entirely?

“I don’t remember him,” Eddie confessed.

“You wouldn’t,” Richie said, sound entirely unsurprised. “He was executed shortly after King Frank died.”

There was a heaviness to his voice. A weight in his words that proved no matter how casually he spoke them, the truth still affected him to this day.

“By my mother,” Eddie guessed.

Richie didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Eddie knew that many of his father’s former advisors met an end by his mother’s orders. She didn’t think any of them would be loyal to her. Eddie was inclined to think that she was right and it would be a well deserved opinion.

“He was accused of treason and had his head cut off. None of it was fucking true in the slightest but that didn’t matter to anyone. My family was stripped of his lands and titles shortly after. My mother could barely function from then on, not that I blame her. She wasted away before the year was out and I was left an orphan. Young and alone.”

Eddie focused on Richie’s back, the same question still lingering in his mind. There was a heat to Richie’s voice that Eddie never heard before now. An anger he didn’t even know was lying under the surface. Eddie certainly couldn’t blame him for it.

“Then why?” he said again, unable to understand it. “Why do as she bids? Why come into the forest to find me?”

“I was dragged from my village and all but thrown at her feet. I had nothing to offer but the one thing my father taught me to do,” Richie answered, clearly keeping his eyes sharp as they walked. “All that she wanted from me was one thing.”

“‘Me,” Eddie guessed, a wave of anger and sadness rolling through him.

He saw Richie’s shoulders tense but paid him him little mind. All he could do was seethe because though he wouldn’t let this break him down or crush his spirit, it certainly wounded his heart. Of course his mother couldn’t have predicted that sending Richie would make Eddie take a liking to him. Or perhaps she could. Eddie didn’t know which option was worse. All he knew was that the sickening betrayal he felt couldn’t be ignored.

“How could you do it?” Eddie asked, his voice cracking as he realized his eyes burned with tears yet again.

He didn’t realize that his feet drew to a stop as he spoke until Richie turned around to face him.

“How could you be loyal to her after what she’s done? How could you agree to serve her when she killed your father? How could you do this to yourself? How could you do this to the kingdom?”

_ How could you do this to me? _

The words went unspoken but they hung in the air between them all the same. Eddie needed to know why. He had to understand what would cause someone, especially Richie, to agree to serve his mother like this.

“I didn’t know that it was you,” Richie said, walking to him slowly as if approaching a startled animal. “All they told me was that there was an escaped prisoner in the forest. If I returned them to her, the queen promised to give my father’s titles and lands back to me. I’d be able to restore his good name and redeem our family. Apart from watching that damned woman burn before my eyes, it’s all I’ve wanted since he died.”

Eddie wished that he didn’t understand. He wished that his anger could endure Richie’s words. But he did understand, though he feared that his trust in Richie was still in tatters. Yet he still felt the aching need to throw himself into Richie’s arms. To be assured that it would be alright. But he kept himself distant, knowing that there every chance that nothing would be alright again.

“We need to walk,” Eddie said quietly.

He looked up as he spoke, seeing the emotions play across Richie’s face. It was clear that the other man wanted to hear more from him. That he was desperate to receive Eddie’s understanding or forgiveness. Eddie wasn’t sure he was willing to give him either at the moment. So they walked in silence once more, though Eddie could have gladly screamed. He’d been so happy when Richie climbed into the bed and took Eddie into his arms the night before. It had been so easy to forget everything else. It had been so easy to hope.

Now it all felt like it was torn away from him in one fell swoop.

And there was truly only one person to blame.

Eddie had never felt quite this amount of seething anger at his mother. Not when she locked him away. Not when he learned that she intended to use him to for her own gain. It only matched how he felt after the guards killed Christopher, though it didn’t feel quite so personal in its agony. She may not have known it, or perhaps she did, but her poisonous schemes might have taken something very dear away from Eddie. He had yet to tell for sure but he knew he wouldn’t forget it. Not any of it.

If there was ever a flame that needed lighting for him, it was certainly ablaze now. He could have gladly torn everything down around his mother and burned it to ash. Eddie wanted to see her brought low. He felt a vengeance burning deep in his gut that nearly brought him to his knees. A fury stirring in his chest that could have consumed him entirely. Then something happened. A spark deep in his mind. A voice telling him that this was how it began. This was how the darkness found him.

Eddie didn’t realize that he stopped until he was braced against a tree and struggling to breathe. He heard Richie’s voice calling his name distantly but could not bring himself to latch onto it. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he bent over and gripped at his knees, his head dropping down as he took in wheezing breaths. A hand planted on his back and another lifted his chin. Eddie tried to struggle away from him but felt too weak in that moment to go far. He collapsed to the ground with a strangled sob, pushing half-heartedly at Richie in an attempt to get him away.

“Breathe, Eds,” Richie’s voice finally broke through the panicked haze in his mind. “Shhh, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

Eddie tried to do so, finding himself unconsciously matching the breaths of the man at his side. It was all too easy to fall into sync with him. Eddie couldn’t help but clutch at Richie, needing him more than he would ever admit in that moment, though he almost hated himself for it.

“I could be just like her,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. “No different. No better. Just as horrible. Just as evil.”

“No,” Riche said, shaking his head with a frown. “That’s not — that won’t happen. You’re not like that at all.”

“Neither was she,” Eddie said, looking up at him with tears clinging to his lashes. “It was after my father died. Her fears and her anger turned her to darkness.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Eddie saw something in Richie’s gaze. Doubt. Wariness. Secrecy.

“What is it?” Eddie all but demanded.

“It’s… it’s nothing,” Richie said with a shake of his head.

“You’re lying,” he insisted, needing to know what he kept to himself. “I can tell now. I couldn’t before but….”

Richie looked at him with careful indecision. It must have been bad for him to look at Eddie in such a way.

“After,” he said, pushing to his feet.

“What?” Eddie questioned, looking up at him with confusion.

Richie held a hand out to him, nodding at Eddie to take it.

“After we make it out of the forest, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know,” he said.

Eddie wanted to argue. To demand that he tell him now. But he didn’t want to act like that. To use his status for personal gain. It wasn’t his way and he hoped it never would be. So he took the offered hand and let Richie pull him to his feet. Before Eddie could step away, though, Richie kept a firm but not confining grip on his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

“You are nothing like her,” Richie said, his voice unyielding. “I’ve seen her cruelty. Not just in person but all over the kingdom. I’ve seen the people who suffer because of her and in these last weeks, I’ve seen your heart. You’re nothing like that woman.”

Eddie clung to his words, though he didn’t know why they comforted him so. Not when he was still so torn about what he felt for Richie now.

“I could be,” Eddie said quietly, looking away from him. “I believe I have it in me to be.”

“And the strength and the heart not to be,” Richie told him, sounding certain of himself. “That makes the difference.”

Eddie took a deep breath and nodded, pushing his fears away. There were more important things at the moment. His fears were the least of their problems.

“Do you think they’re close?” he asked.

Richie looked around, his face pinched with concentration.

“I doubt it,” he said with a shake of his head. “It’ll take them days to find this way out. But it doesn’t mean we should linger.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, straightening up and fortifying himself.

“I’m ready,” he said.

“As am I,” Richie agreed.

With that, they were off again. Hours later, as they stumbled out of the forest on aching, tired legs, Eddie was certain he’d never been so glad to see an open field. Even better, there were lights in the distance that indicated a village not far from where they stood. Yet he still sank to his knees, needing at least a moment’s break before they began to walk again. He was more tired than he knew until now and if it weren’t for the danger at their backs, he’d be very tempted to curl up right where he was and sleep.

“Come on,” Richie urged to him to his feet with a gentle handle on his arm. “Just a little bit longer.”

Eddie let out a sigh, leaning heavily against Richie’s side. At that moment, he didn’t care about anything else. Lies and betrayal were far from his mind. He gripped at Richie’s shirt with one hand and pressed his forehead into his shoulder, needing the comfort that his solid warmth offered.

“I’m so tired,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“We’ll find somewhere to rest in the town,” Richie assured him.

It took nearly a minute for Eddie to muster up the energy to move, leaning away from Richie and hoisting the satchel higher on his shoulder.

“Let’s go,” he said, his voice no less weary.

Richie fell into step with him as they walked slowly towards the village. The streets were all but empty. The lights from the inn drew them in, the door opening to a tavern. Richie stepped in front of Eddie as eyes turned towards them, shielding him from sight.

“You may wanna get out some of whatever Doc gave you,” Richie said in a low voice, leading Eddie towards the bar.

Eddie reached into the satchel, grasping a handful of gold coins that were buried deep in the bag along with a few chunks of uncut jewels from the dwarfs’ mines.

“How much for two rooms?” Richie asked the innkeeper once they reached the bar.

“We’ve only got one left,” the man said apologetically, his eyes flitting from Richie to Eddie and back, clearly curious about them. “Two beds in it.”

“That’ll be fine,” Eddie said quietly.

Richie nodded and the innkeeper told them the amount, waving over a barmaid to take them up to the room as Eddie counted out the money. Not ten minutes later, they were stripping off dirtied clothing and sinking into beds on opposite sides of the room. Eddie couldn’t help but turn to his side, peering through the darkness. Richie was lying on his stomach, his hair splayed across the pillow and his skin luminescent in the pale moonlight that streamed through the window. In that moment, with exhaustion seeping in and both of them nearly asleep, Eddie felt words creeping to the tip of his tongue.

“I don’t know how long I can keep running away from her.”

He knew that it was more than just his tired mind speaking. Drained of energy and needing relief from the turmoil he felt, Eddie couldn’t help but feel like some of the hope had been drained from his soul. His mother was willing to do anything in her quest for power. She would tear down anyone who stood in her path, including her own son. Eddie didn’t know how long he could fight on his own.

“Then stop,” Richie said simply.

Eddie didn’t realize that his eyes drifted away from Richie until they snapped towards him again. He stared at the other man with a small frown, finding that he was already gazing back. There was no hopelessness there. Not like Eddie expected. Instead, he found faith in those deep blue eyes. Eddie had no idea what to think of it.

“So I should just give myself up?” Eddie asked.

“No,” Richie said, his voice soft. “You find something to run to.”

Eddie didn’t say anything. The words settled heavily over his mind, making him think them through in spite of the burning sleepiness in his eyes. He considered it for so long that he heard Richie’s soft breaths even out as he fell asleep, finally letting his own eyes close as he relented, knowing that he wouldn’t have to decide until the morning.

*****

Eddie woke slowly the next morning with sore limbs and aching feet. Yet it didn’t take long for panic to flood him as his eyes fluttered open and swept over a very empty room. Richie’s bed was messy but there was no sign of him, his belongings, or the satchel that Doc entrusted to Eddie’s care. He quickly began scrambling around the room, throwing on his clothes and ignoring the tears that stung at his eyes as he tried not to let a sharp stab of betrayal hit him in the middle of his chest yet again.

He felt eyes on him as he ran through the inn but paid them no mind, stumbling outside and looking around wildly as if he could bring Richie back with the hope that he was still there. The sunlight hit his eyes and made him squint as he turned every which way, his heart racing in his chest and his breaths coming out in half choked sobs. Just as Eddie was ready to scream out his frustrations, all hope draining away, he saw Richie turn the corner and head towards him, in his hand a rope that connected him to the horse that he led.

Eddie’s knees grew weak and he fought to keep from collapsing in the dirt, reaching up a hand to swipe the tears from his cheeks. Richie noticed him and a grin brightened his face, his free hand rising to adjust the strap of the satchel full of treasures on his shoulder. The huge horse he had was a beautiful dark brown with intelligent eyes and a splotch of white near its nose. Conflicted between crushing relief and fiery annoyance, Eddie walked towards him slowly.

“Thought we might want to travel a little easier,” Richie said proudly, reaching back to pat the horse’s flank. “The seller assured me he could hold our weight as long as we don’t make him gallop too much.”

Eddie nodded, swallowing down the fears that still scratched at him like sharp claws in his throat.

“Looks good,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Richie’s smile faded and a frown took its place, a small line forming between his brows as his eyes darted over Eddie’s face. He undoubtedly saw Eddie’s red-rimmed eyes and the distrust that lingered in his expression.

“What is it?” he asked warily.

A part of Eddie felt the need to lie. To simply say that he was tired. But he knew that the truth had to be spoken. They couldn’t do anything, or go anywhere, until they laid it all out between them.

“I thought you left,” Eddie said, staring at the horse so he wouldn’t have to see the hurt in Richie’s eyes. “I woke up and you were gone and so was the satchel and I thought…”

He trailed off, his voice growing smaller as he spoke. Eddie wished more than anything that it wasn’t true. That his deep conflict would fade away and he’d be left with the peace he felt in Richie’s presence only days ago.

“You thought I betrayed you,” Richie finished for him. “Again.”

Instead of the hurt or anger Eddie expected to hear, there was reluctant understanding in Richie’s voice.

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” Eddie admitted honestly, his voice barely above a whisper.

There was a heavy beat of silence between them. Eddie hated himself for saying it and he hated even more that it was true. Richie hadn’t done all that much to him. Eddie understood his reasons. He knew that none of it made him an enemy. Eddie just wasn’t sure if he could count Richie as a friend either. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and finally looked in time to see Richie holding the satchel out to him.

“Take it,” he said, all the joy and pride drained from his person.

Eddie felt it strike at his heart, making him feel cold. He reached out with a shaking hand, his fingers brushing Richie’s as he took the strap from his hand.

“The horse is yours,” Richie said, regret in his eyes as he stepped away.

Panic shot through Eddie that he didn’t expect. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He didn’t know exactly what he  _ did _ want but he knew it wasn’t this. At the end of the day, it wasn’t the jewels that made him react so furiously before, but the idea of Richie leaving him behind.

“What will you do?” Eddie asked, his eyes growing wide.

Richie shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips that lacked any sort of humor. 

“What I was gonna do before, I guess,” he said.

There was something in his bright blue eyes, a fear in their depths that alarmed Eddie.

“Before?” he said, almost terrified to hear the answer.

Richie looked away, swallowing hard as his demeanor told Eddie that it was something he hadn’t meant to let slip.

“I was leaving,” he said, still looking away from Eddie. “Before the guards showed up.”

Eddie suddenly remembered. Richie had been fully dressed, cloak and all, when he was ushered back into the cabin by the panicked dwarfs.

“Where were you going?” he asked, stepping forward.

There was already a part of him that knew. Or at least he suspected by the hunch of Richie’s shoulders.

“The Queen,” Richie said, turning his head and pinning Eddie with the full force of his eyes. “To tell her I failed. The least I can do is give you a chance to get away.”

Eddie’s blood ran cold yet again, his hands coming up instinctively to grasp at Richie’s wrists. He held tight, his voice trembling when he spoke.

“She’ll kill you,” he said.

“Better than delivering someone else to die,” Richie said, his voice still hushed. “I didn’t see that before but I do now. It’s not worth it. Even if it wasn’t you she wants, it still wouldn’t be worth it..”

The reality behind Richie’s confession hit Eddie hard. He’d made the decision to go deliver himself to Eddie’s mother when the prisoner was still a faceless person to him. He didn’t know that it was Eddie. Something else drove him to make the decision. In that moment, Eddie knew that he couldn’t let go.

“Don’t,” he said quietly.

Richie tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

“Come with me,” Eddie said.

“But you said… Eds you said you can’t trust me.”

Eddie fought down the urge to tell Richie not to call him that, knowing that there were more important things.

“I know,” Eddie said, nodding his head. “And I don’t know if I can but I… I don’t want you to go. Not to the queen. Not anywhere. Come with me.”

Richie stared at him for a long moment without speaking, his eyes boring into Eddie’s. Then he moved and Eddie watched as he lifted himself up into the saddle of the horse with ease. He settled himself there before looking down at Eddie and holding his hand out.

“Together,” Richie said, some of the heaviness fading from his eyes.

Eddie pulled the strap of the satchel over his head to let it settle on his shoulder before reaching up hesitantly, sliding his hand into Richie’s. With their combined effort, Eddie slid up into the saddle behind Richie, his cheeks coloring faintly at how close the position forced them to be. He hesitantly let his arms wrap around Richie’s waist, feeling the smallest shudder run through Richie in response.

“Where are we going?” Eddie wondered.

“I know a place,” Richie said, his hands holding onto the reins. “It’s far away.”

Eddie couldn’t help but like the sound of that. He hated leaving his friends behind, Beverly and Ben and all the dwarfs. But he needed to be out of his mother’s reach, at least for a little while. Then he might be able to decide what to do. 

“Take me there,” he decided.

He could almost feel Richie’s smile and found it hard to deny the way his own lips lifted.

“As my prince demands,” Richie said.

Eddie’s eyes narrowed slightly and he moved his hand, pinching Richie’s side lightly and drawing a laugh from his lips. With that, they made their way out of the village, straight towards the unknown. Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever felt more terrified and yet, in spite of it, more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
